This Is War
by wolly0330
Summary: Ed and Al are in the new war in Drachama, in a sense of betrayal they have something stolen from them in the midst of war. How can they help their country and their belonging when they need help themselves? Full summary inside. EdxWin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Edward an Alphonse join the war in Drachma, so does Winry. They fight different wars everyday in different ways. Here's the kicker, they don't know each other's here. When they finally see each other its bitter sweet moment, and the brothers watch Winry get stolen away to be held hostage and torched for information. How are the Elric's going to bring her back alive when they need help themselfs? Are they even going to bring her back? Told from both perspectives.**

**A/N: Okay so here we go my first main chapter story. I hope this turns out good I started one but it didn't get any reviews so figured it was crap DX. BUT NEVER FAIL! I'm trying this again! Like I said I like reviews or my confidence goes low and therefore removing my stories ha-ha. Alright now to the story ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in anyway shape or form.**

**Chapter one: This is war **

"Do you have everything? How's your automail? Do you need extra oil? If you ever need a repair you know my number." Winry spoke like a mother watching her child go away for the first time. The train bell rang loud enough to rattle her bones. Winry looked up to stare at the eyes she loved so.

"Thank you Winry, for everything. I'll be back as soon as I can, you know Mustang how he can be. Damn bastard." Edward cussed, and then gave her a dazzling smile.

Winry felt a faint pink rise on her cheeks. "Y-you two call me when you get to central! Now off you go, the train won't be here forever. Alphonse, make sure you guys call me. Have a safe ride tell Riza I say hello," Winry shoved the two boys into the train and handed their luggage to them as they got in.

"Bye Winry! See you soon!" Alphonse yelled out the window as the train squeaked away. Edward watched as he saw Winrys striking blue eyes go farther and farther away, her hair blowing in the wind from the train, then she was going, going, _gone_.

"_Bye Winry…_" Ed whispered to himself. "Al, you know it will be awhile until we see her, right?" He spoke with a low tone.

"Yes I know brother. I just can't stand the fact that we lied right to her face." Alphonse said in an equally quiet tone. "How long do you estimate we will be gone for?"

"At least 1 year. Maybe 2 it depends on the war." Edward thought about what he was getting himself into. Winry knew Mustang called him to go into central, but she didn't know it was for the war in Drachma, and Edward would be in the front lines of duty. Every moment of the day fighting for his country, his people, and most of all her. He told her he had to leave the next day after the fateful phone call; she put on her brave face, as she normally would, and smiled sadly. Ed knew, no doubt, she would be crying later that day, and it pained him to think of her crying _again _because of his stupid duties. "Let's get this damn war over with," Ed decided. "I want to be home before I'm 30!" They laughed off their worries.

"Ed, wake up, get your stuff we're at central." _When did I fall asleep? _Ed thought to himself. He stretched his arms out, scratched his head and then reached above him to get his luggage. They walked out of the train silently and saw a familiar pink sparkle above the millions of head in the train station at central.

"_Shit…_ Al dunk before he spo-"

"ELRICS!" A booming voice slithered its way to their ears and in-between the swarming people. Everyone stopped and made their eyes to the now very red boys. "HOW NICE FOR YOU TO BE IN CENTRAL AGAIN."

"Kill me now Al," Ed spoke to his brother. "SHUT UP ARMSTONG YOU'RE DRAWING A CROUD!" Ed yelled to the giant sparkling man.

"Ed! Don't talk to Major Armstong that way. Hello Major, thank you for picking us up. I presume the car is outside? Are you taking us to Brigadier General Mustang?" Al asked politely.

"What? That bastard got promoted? When? _Why?" _Ed asked in shock. The major just laughed.

"All in time Edward Elric, all in time…" Major spoke and then took a brisk walk to the awaiting car.

"What the_**hell **_was that about?What's that suppose to mean Al?" Ed walked away then noticed his brother not replying or following him to the car. He looked over his shoulder and asked "Al?"

"All in time brother…" Al replied with a creepy look on his face.

"Ahh shut up Al!" Ed laughed and put his arm around his brother and walked to the car laughing.

When they got to central many friends greeted the Elrics, most they haven't seen since the promise day. Edward told Riza Winry says hi she smiled and nodded. She then led the brothers too Mustangs office. "Suit up we leave tomorrow." Mustang said monotone as he tossed the boys military uniforms. Al's looked like a normal military uniform but lined with black fur, Ed's uniform was the same but was lined with white fur.

"Sir, where exactly are we going?" Alphonse timidly asked.

"Briggs. Be expected to be gone for more than 2 years." Mustang said without looking at either of them.

"Briggs! That's so damn far! Why 2 years! I was expecting 1 year at the most!" Edward yelled.

"Grow up," Mustang replied calmly. "This is war."

**A/N: I felt like that was written well. I need my reviews though! I won't continue you this story unless I get at least 3 reviews! The next chapter has a twist in it from Winrys part. What will it be? What should it be? PM me if you want to give your opinion on what the twist should be. I have an idea but I'm not sure if I will stick with it. Sorry for the long A/N REVIEWS MY PEOPLE!**

**~Wolly c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I got my 3 reviews and more! Thanks I really appreciate them! So I will continue this story. Oh and I forgot to mention in the last A/N this is Post promise day and Edward has his Alchemy and automail. Now to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "This is war" by 30 seconds to mars. (Thanks **FullmetalFan16 ** )**

**Chapter 2: The Telling**

Winry stayed at the train station until the train was out of sight for a hawk, and then some. _I hope Ed didn't see me cry. _Winry thought bitterly as she walked the short trek home. She also thought about the decision she made while at the farmers market. _It's not like he would know, the signup sheet was just laying there… _she thought back to that moment 2 weeks ago.

"Winry dear! Hello! How are you?" Mrs. Caroline asked. Today the elderly women wore a happy smile, bright blue blouse and long green skirt.

"I'm wonderful especially since the Elrics are in town once again; In fact I'm getting items for stew for those boys right now" Winry spoke with a smile. "How are you Mrs. Caroline?"

"I could be better; the military is making every booth hold a signup sheet for trauma nurses for the Drachma War. They said if they don't get enough signups they are going to put out a draft. My granddaughter is barley 18! She's too young to be the shadows of war." Mrs. Caroline spoke with an unmistaken sadness.

Winry glanced at the sing up sheet:

**MILLTARY SIGNUPS:**** TRAUMA NURSES.**

**Name and number. We will call you when your name is registered. **

**Thank you on the Behalf of the soldiers.**

The sheet was so tempting; her parents did it, she's 20 a good age. Besides the Elrics won't be around forever what else was she going to do besides automail. Winry made and executive decision, Winry Rockbell will follow her parent's footsteps and become a war nurse. When Winry finished signing the sheet she looked up at the elderly women and said "Now your Granddaughter is one less person away from being drafted." She finished with a kind smile.

"Oh Winry," The women spoke through happy tears "God bless you, be safe my dear." Mrs. Caroline gave Winry the biggest hug and smile, she then gave all the supplies that Winry needed for stew for free.

**Yesterday**

"Hello?" Winry answered the phone.

"Hello Winry its First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, congratulations you have been picked to be an official Trauma Nurse. You will need to be in central in 4 days to get your official uniform and station. Winry friend to friend, do you really want to do this?" Riza asked in worry.

"Thank you for your concern Lieutenant Hawkeye, but yes I'm ready I thought long and hard about that before I signed the sheet. I plan on telling granny, Ed and Al tomorrow at dinner." Winry replied ina nonchalant way.

"But yes Winry I need to tell you something, this is going to be a hard task. It will be brutal and will give you nightmares for the rest of your life. 2 out of 5 people who take this job do not return. I don't want you to be one of those 2." Riza tried to convince Winry the dangers; although she knew when Winry has her mind set to something she isn't one to change her mind.

"Riza thank you again but I made up my mind I'm not turning back, now have a good day."

"Winry but-" she then hung up the phone not wanting to hear her final attempts.

Later that day Edward got the phone call from Mustang and informed her Al and him would be leaving tomorrow morning. She never told them about her job in the trauma unit.

Before Winry knew it she was unlocking her Resembole home door and entering her now empty home.

"Granny, I need to tell you something." Winry called upstairs. She watched as her grandmother walked down the stairs and took a seat on the couch. Winry's heart was beating faster and faster, the room seemed to be getting hotter. "Gran, I decided to be a nurse for the war." Winry waited for what felt like hours for a reply.

"When do you leave?" Pinako replied with pursed lip. Winry couldn't tell if she was mad or just disappointed.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Granny I understand if you are mad. I just thought I needed to do something to help others; I want to follow mom and dad's footsteps. I want to do it Gran; anything you say won't change my mind." Winry crossed her arms and paced throughout this whole conversation. When she finished she looked intently on her grandmother, never dropping her hands and waited for the answer. Instead of words Pinako gave Winry a giant hug.

"Oh Winry how can I be mad at that. I'm so proud of you." Pinako spoke with a wide smile, while hugging her still. They both smiled during one of their last moment together for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ALPHONSE WATCHOU-" All Edwards saw was snow flying everywhere and smoke, he smelt burning bodies and fire in this white abyss, he felt very dizzy and light headed, and couldn't hear anything besides an annoying ringing in his ear. "ALPHONSE WHERE ARE YOU? AL! AL!" Ed yelled franticly looking everywhere for his younger brother. He couldn't see anything besides snow, just snow, everywhere. The ringing was starting to be less annoying, now he could here faint gun shots and yelling.

"Ed run I'm right here go! Go! We have orders to retreat we are being in invaded!" Al yelled but Edward herd a faint panicked voice. He then noticed the flow of blood coming out of his head, _is that why I feel so light headed… _One moment he was running the next moment darkness, _no…_

**A/N A special thanks to **FullmetalFan16, Gisel0202, Fullmetal59 **also a anonymous writer. Thanks for keeping me going :D more reviews! The next update should be on my profile have a nice day! If you want to see anything in upcoming chapter review or PM to let me know **

**~Wolly c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heyy! Sorry about last chapter there was a little confusion but I think I cleaned it up a bit :) feel free to reread it if you want :) now to the story! ^^**

**Chapter 3**** :{ enter spiffy title here}**

"Lucy get me the anesthetics! This man needs an amputation now!" Winry shouted while trying to stop the blood gushing out of what left of his leg. "Sir! We need to do an amputation, try to stay still." She calmly spoke to the thrashing man screaming out in pain.

"Dr. Rockbell! We don't have many anesthetics left this is our last crate!" The panicked nurse called back to Winry.

"Give. Me. The. Anesthetics. NOW!" Winry yelled. The bellowing man grabbed her wrist with a bone crushing squeeze. "Sir, please your hurting me! Sir, release me! Ow! Lucy, knock him out hurry!" Winry spoke through clenched teeth.

"The bomb! It was hidden so well! Lieutenant Byyin! Where is he, give him to me dammit! The pain, the pain. It hurts so much! Help me! Help me!" The man bellowed in pain. His grip tighten after each sentenced he finished making Winry cry out in pain.

"Lucy now!" Winry yelled. _What the hell is taking her so damn long, he's going to die! _Winry thought. Just then the man's yelling stopped and his grip released. She looked up the see the red headed girl with green eyes holding the needle into his arm. "Thank you Lucy, now help me amputate him please." Winry spoke gripping and rubbing her very red wrist which was sure to bruise in 15 minutes.

"Dr. Rockbell I will do it help other patients. Can you get me nurse Hollan to help me out with this; she's more experienced than I." Lucy spoke while putting on rubber gloves. Winry nodded while walking to the far side of the tent. The hospital was over stacked and they had to make a tent outside of Briggs for the more imitate care.

"Nurse Hollan," Winry walked up to the brunet with hazel eyes and a pale completion, "Lucy needs help with an amputation, she's on the right wing last bed down. I will finish with your patient here okay. Was it another bomb victim? I had five in the last hour." She talked professionally to the shaken up 19 year old. She was drafted about a month ago when enough nurses didn't sign up.

"Yes and he has a gunshot to his lower left thigh, he's lost a lot of blood but I took the bullet out of his leg. There a giant gash on his left side of his forehead, it reaches around just above the center of his right brow. The stitches are on the medical table can you stitch it up please." The nurse spoke while exiting the unit.

"Right okay, is there enough stitching for the bullet wound and the cut? Is he stable now or still losing blood?" Winry spoke while taking off her blood stained apron and getting a new one from the nursing table to her right. It had all the supplies that unit needed, and some more.

"Yes he has a wrap around his head the blood has started to clog he stable, and there should be enough stitching left, I already finished the stitching on his thigh it is also wrapped. When a soldier brought him in he was unconscious he still is so you won't need any anesthetics. We have none left in this unit anyways; we will have to make another call to Dr. Silster for another shipment. How do they expect an emergency unit to only use 5 crates a week, it's so unorganized." She shook her head in disgust on how well the military was handling this. "Well I should go now and see how Lucy's doing." Hollan nodded and walked off. Winry turned around to go to the bed of the soldier. This unit was very cold, so was every unit but this one had a different type of coldness to it, like death was waiting here to take the life's of even more soldiers. When she took a look at the man lying on the bed she gasped.

"Edward? Oh no." Winry spoke through tears looking at the man who was pale from blood loss and asleep. "W-why are you here. Your suppose to be at central dammit! Not here, not here!" she yelled in a whispered tone. Then she touched his forehead in shock but very gingerly. Then it made sense, Alphonse was here too. He had to be the soldier who brought him here, he would be the only who cared that much. Winry glanced at the medical table next to her with the scrap metal and bloody tissues on it. _He lost so much blood_ Winry thought. Then she shook her self to reality and knew what her job was. She laced the stitching onto the needle, she then unwrapped his bandage on his forehead. The wound was bad, way bad.

_How close was he to the explosion? _Winry asked herself. She half expected an answer. Winry reached over to grab some anti bacterial wipes to wipe away some of the blood. Gently she wiped at it making sure not to hurt her childhood friend. When she finished cleaning the wound it took about 5 minutes. She saw how bad the wound really was; at least 1 an a half inches deep and 7 inches long. Winry then took the needle and started stitching; on by one she weaved in and out of his skin. She's done this 1,000 times, but this time she actually had a hard time doing. Was it because it was Ed? She thought so. It took 36 stitches to sew his wound up completely. A perfect job done, she looked at his closed eyes. Ed looked peacefully asleep. _Are you in any pain Ed? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

"Winry? Is that you?" a soft male voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see Alphonse confused face. His dark amber eyes were staring at her like she was a person from a dream. Then they softened realizing who the woman was. "What are you doing here? Why are you sorry?" Al asked in a worried tone.

"What am I doing here? _Me? _What about you and Edward? What are you guys doing here? U lied to me Alphonse; you said you were going to be at central helping Mustang! I should have know, any danger involving the military you guys jump into it like it's your business." She spoke louder and louder, each word was etched with hurt and sadness.

"Winry I'm sorry, but lets discuss this later when he wakes up. Why are you sorry?" Alphonse asked.

"Did I say that out loud? I thought I hurt him; I had to stitch his forehead. What happened? Were you with him when this happened? How close was he from the explosion?" She bombarded him with questions.

"We were being raided; the enemy had 3 times as many soldiers as us. They knew we would retreat and they set mine bombs under the snow. One of our men stepped on one and it triggered 3 more Ed was closer to them than me all I got was thrown back. When I finally saw him he was bleeding a lot from his head I told him we had to retreat. While we were running to base a Drachma soldier shot him in the leg, he passed out after that. I carried him to the emergency tent."

"Alphonse, are you sure your okay?" Winry asked with kindness and tear rolling down her face.

"Yes I'm fine they took two shard of metal out of my arm, otherwise I'm in tip top shape." Al finished with a fake smile. "When will he wake up?" Al gestured to Ed.

"I don't know. He lost a lot of blood. Al I don't know if he will wake up." Winry then let her tears fall freely.

**A/N Oh no! Could this be the end of the Fullmetal Alchemist? Maybe… maybe not… :) review review! A special thanks to ****ShamlessFangirlftw****, ****InuNaruPokeAlchemist****, and ****FullmetalFan16**** for reviewing my story! Oh and if you have a good title for this chapter let me know I couldn't think of one. Next chapter: 7/27/11 or sooner. REVIEW PLEEEAASSEEE! ^^ SEE YOU SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry sorry I know I am **_**really **_**off from my initial next update, but you know I just celebrated my birthday and now I own my own laptop so I can update as much as I want ^^.**

**Chapter 4:**** My eyes.**

"Winry! I'm home, I'm here!" Ed yelled walking through his Resembol door. Two years at war feels like forever, especially when he doesn't see his eyes. The eyes that lead him every day, that hungered to make him fight, the eyes he saw fade away at the train station, his eyes that made him walk forward every day. It was her eyes that he longed to see, only hers. The way they glow in the dark or her smile could make the sun be put to shame, it melts his heart. "Hey, Win did you hear me? I'm home." He glanced behind his shoulder to shut the door. _Click. _He walked steadily past the stairway as his boot made a very audible sound that no one could miss, it was loud. In fact, it was the only noise in this house, _his house._ "Winry? Are you okay?" Ed looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to jump on his back or something, he saw nothing. "Winry? Where are you?" A slight panic rested in his voice. He made his way into the living room, thats when he saw her sitting on the couch staring at…_nothing_.

"Ed!" She popped up and practically bounced her way to him, she gave him an everlasting embrace. Just enough time to make him realize something was off, it didn't smell like her. Edward pulled away to look at _his _eyes. "Edward I missed you so much, it's been lonely here since granny went to Rush Valley for some spare parts. I been needing someone to, well, _comfort me." _ She bit her lower lip seductively and then traced the buttons on his shirt. She toyed with the button in the middle, and then continued down his shirt until it ran out of fabric to run down on. "Do you want to _comfort me _Ed?" Its eyes looked deep into Edward as if searching for something but its eyes had a fiery passion, unlike Winry Rockbells eyes, the clam but breath taking ones he cherished so.

"Who are you, what did you do to Winry." Edward pulled away from the imposters gaze, his words stung but he didn't care. Anyone who messes with Winry gets to _mess _with him.

"Ed, that hurts," it took a step closer to him "Now come here!" Its voice turned raspy and lunged towards Edward but he slyly dodged the attack. "Edward your hurting my feelings dammit come here pipsqueak before I make you!" Its voice was evil and impure, it sounded evilly type of raspy. _A familiar voice_.

"Envy! Where did you put her dammit!" Edward shouted getting into a fighting stance and slightly crouching his knees. "Where the _hell is she." _Ed spoke with rage through clenched teeth.

"Ahha," Envy had a breathy laugh and then switched into his normal look "Look who caught on fast. Oh and for the girl, well… let just say Gluttony should be finishing her by now." Envy smiled a heartless, icy smile. Then Ed noticed the sound of chewing raw meat. Edward eyes dilated then he turned his head in shock but very slowly fearing what he was about to see. The fear that was coming from the pit of his stomach to the back of his throat rang true. What he saw next he couldn't comprehend, in the doorway of the kitchen was her hair soaked in her blood.

"N-no, no, no," tears started to blur Edwards vision "No, no! BASTARD!" He charged Envy.

_**~1~2~3~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"NO YOU BASTARD!"

Winry turned around faster than she could think, "Ed! Ed! Calm down! Shhh-shhh," Winry grabbed Ed's wrist to try to calm him down. He's been asleep for 3 days now this is the first time he's woken up, the color from the blood loss has regain a little but it wasn't one-hundred percent back. He was shaking a little. "Hey, Edward you're okay. Calm down I'm right here no one else is here. Only me." Winry spoke softly and gave a reassuring smile.

"W-Winry?" Ed turned his head as if she was a ghost "Winry?" He said again more sturdy and reassuring himself he was speaking to a person not a ghost.

"Yes I'm here Ed," She smiled again making sure he sees her. She noticed he was breaking out in a sweat and his eyes were dilated. _He has a fever. _"Ed, I'm going to get a cold cloth for you okay I'll be right back." She released his wrist and stood up, Winry felt something grip her hand the pull her down.

"I-I thought I lost you." Ed said looking into her eyes, _his eyes._ Then he pulled her into an everlasting embrace. "Don't leave me again Winry; I don't want to lose you again. J-just stay for a litter longer please." He whispered into her ear very quietly, so quiet he wasn't even sure if he said it.

"O-okay, but its two O'clock in the morning," Winery's cheeks were on fire, she had never blushed as hard until this moment. "I will explain everything to you in the morning when we can both think clearly. For now I want you to lay your head down, okay." Winry pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. His golden eyes looked scared, but at least she got to see them. "Pull on those blankets and rest your head it's cold and early. Try to get to sleep okay." Ed shook his head in a yes and laid his head back, never pulling away his gaze at the blond. When Winry walked away to get a cold rag she felt eyes burn a hole in her back. When she turned the corner to get the rag from the utility shelf, when she went to dip it into the bucket of water she noticed it froze over. "Shit." Winry cussed under her breath. _Now what am I going to do. _She thought angrily.

"You okay win?" Ed asked hearing her frustration.

"Yeah but the bucket of water froze over. It's solid as a rock I can't dip the rag in. It's so cold here, I can't even let it thaw." She spoke bitterly.

"Well how about you bring it here gear head, I am an Alchemist." He spoke proudly and with an upbeat. Winry walked up to the smiling Ed and presented the bucket of frozen water. He clapped his hand together and then pressed the on the frozen water. Winry looked at his face as the Alchemy light lit up his face for a second then it was a dim light again. She stared at his face for a while longer before she noticed him staring back at her. Winry pulled her gaze away in embarrassment feeling her check heat up again. _Why didn't I let my cheeks melt the ice it would have worked. _Winry thought making fun of herself. She then herd Edward chuckle, "Win take the bucket silly." he snickered.

"Shut up." Winry said laughing slightly. When she reached for the bucket there fingers touched briefly and the both blushed madly. She turned around to dip the rag into the bucket, Edward watched her back. He didn't want to lose sight of her fearing she might really be gone this time. When she turned back around Edward sat up in his bed so Winry could press the rag on his forehead, in a way where it dodged his bandages that covered his stiches. "Does that hurt? I'm sorry I had to stich you up, you were bleeding so much. You were also passed out I-I didn't want to make it worse, if you're hurt it's my fault I didn't do a good enough job." Winry rambled on and on. "You were so banged up I-I didn't know where to start I kept apologizing but obvou-"

"Just shut up." Ed then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**A/N: awwww yay! Edwards awake! I made up for the missed out kiss in my other story hehe. Hope you liked it! Review Review! Next update: Very soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

When Winry woke up the next morning she looked over at the bed next to her and smiled seeing the man that she missed for 2 years. She finally got to hear his voice for the first time in 2 years last night, and got to taste his lip for the first time _ever. _The kiss lasted about 5 minutes until her nursing instincts came to overpower her hormones and made him go to sleep. Although he said unless Winry stayed there he refused to sleep, so she slept in the spare bed next to him. It took 30 minutes for him finally to rest his eyes, within those 30 minutes she found out why he woke up screaming. Bad dreams, they haunted her too. She found herself smiling stupidly while lying down on her side propped up with her elbow; Winry sat up and stretched her hands high above her head then swung her legs over the side of the bed. Winry then made the bed to perfection as if no one really slept there. After making the bed she walked to the sleeping Elric's side, she took the cold rag off and gently touched his head to check for a fever, normal temperature. Winry sighed with relief.

"What time is it Dr. Rockbell? I thought you had the night shift. Why are you still hear ma'am?" Winry looked up and saw Nurse Lucy standing at the exit for the wing. She wore a white pea coat and an emerald colored scarf; Lucy's eyes were confused and tired as if she didn't get a wink of sleep. Then again she's barley 20, and that job does the same to Winry and she's 22.

"I fell asleep here," She decided not to tell her about Edward waking up last night "Besides there was a nasty snow storm raging outside, from the looks of the tent it's still going on?" The howls of the wind and shudder of the tent made it look like a blizzard. If it was a blizzard they have to move the patients to the Briggs hospital, it would get way too cold in here; in fact it was getting too cold now.

"Yeah I was just about to say that, gosh that's going to take all the staff to move every person here. Not to mention about 1,000 pounds of blankets." Lucy gave a warm smile and laughed under her breath. "Hey Winry. I want to say thanks." Lucy looked sadden, as if hiding a dark secret.

"For what?" Winry asked perplexed. She wanted to know that secret.

"Ummm, for signing up for me." Lucy looked down at her fingers and started fiddling with them. It looked like her body appearance seemed to shrink and lose confidence in her words.

"Wait wh-" Then it hit Winry, _"My granddaughter barley 18..." _the memory flashed in her head, _barley 18, that was 2 years ago… oh no. _"Y-your Mrs. Caroline's granddaughter aren't you?" Winry acted like this was the first time she met Lucy, "I knew you for almost a year, you were drafted that soon?"

"Yes, but I'm still thankful for what you did. My grandmother was very fond of you, she always prayed for you to be safe. I'm so happy I met you Dr. Rockbell," She laughed a breathy laugh "Although the circumstances could be better." Lucy smiled at her hands then dropped her hands to the side of her and looked up. A new fire was in her eyes, they were no longer scared they were fierce, as if on a mission. "I will follow you anywhere."

Winry words seemed to be glued in her throat. She wasn't sure if it was the sadness that Winry's efforts to save this woman were futile or the fact because of her that Lucy has become stronger than either of them could imagine.

"You did that Winry? All of it?" None of the girls seemed to notice Edward woke up and most likely herd ever word to the conversation. "I was wondering why you were at Briggs." Ed sat up and stared at the blue orbs just waiting for a reply.

"Well I-I'm going to go check the other patients." Lucy said awkwardly leaving the wing. Then it left Winry and Edward staring at each other, the silence was overwhelming loud. She was glad Alphonse Walked into the room at that time.

"Hey Win- Edward!" His tone was directed at Winry until he noticed his elder brother awake. Alphonse almost ran gitty to Ed knocking Winry out of the way. Ed asked how Al was doing if he got hurt like any older brother would do. Al asked the same and they engaged in a conversation about this Lieutenant Byyin, the name sounded familiar though she couldn't place her tongue on it. With this window of opportunity Winry made her way to the exit of the wing until a voice stopped her.

"Oh no you don't Dr. Rockbell. Get your little ass back here." Ed spoke in a sweet taunting voice.

"But I need to inform the other nurses about the blizzard; we have to move the pa-" She was cut off by the sounds of hand clapping and an alchemic light. Then the wind stopped hitting the tent and the howling stopped. "How did you-"

"It's called alchemy; I built a dome over the tent so now you don't need to move us, now sit." Ed pointed to the bed she just made and slept in, she reluctantly walked over to the spot he was pointing at and sat down. The silence had set in the abyss once more, but worse. It felt like hours where none of them spoke, finally Alphonse said something.

"Why are you here Winry?" Al asked bluntly to get the question out there. _Why am I here? _Winry second guessed herself.

"To help people. To make a stand, like you guys." Winry said truthfully without losing gaze of Ed's eyes. "I'm tired of staying back, when I had the chance to join I did. I saved so many life's, like my mom and dad. Besides I tried to help Mrs. Caroline's granddaughter. It would be selfish of me to let an 18 year old to go to war rather than myself." Ed flinched at her words; he felt a pang in his heart. _Is this what we did by leaving? Now she wants to leave __**us. **_Ed thought bitterly.

"So you thought risking your life to save some war crazed soldiers was a good idea! Winry! What the hell is wrong with you? You could die, why you didn't tell us before you left!" Ed shouted at her.

Winry stood up and clenched her fist at her side, "Why didn't _I _tell you! _Me! _Really Ed!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes, "Why didn't you guys tell me? Instead you lied to me! You had the chance. I didn't! You guys left the next day; I didn't even have _the_ chance to tell you! And you have the nerves to yell at me like that, saying _I_ could die! I'm not the one who had to be saved in a hospital because his sorry ass almost got blown up! That can't happen to me! I'm saving lives! You're taking them!" Winry tears fell freely. She hurt so much, _how could he. _Winry thought.

Ed and Winry stared at each other. Ed voice was soft and apologetic "Win-"

"Shut up, don't talk to me." Winry snapped and walked out of the wing. Ed stared at her back until she turned the corner and was gone, he felt hollow, alone. _What did I just do? What did I just lose? _Ed thought sourly.

Then the brothers felt a shaking, they herd walls falling. It was the alchemy walls falling. "What the hell, why is that fal-" Ed's body froze as he heard screams of horror. It was her screams.

"WINRY!" The brother screamed in unison.

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I was debating if I wanted to continue this story. Idk should i? Help me out people please. Constructive criticism in my reviews this time. And if anyone wants to be a Beta Reader for this story let me know because I want some! I also want to know if I should change anything. Thanks :) And let me know if I should continue this story I'm seriously debating dropping this story.**

**~Wolly c;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gone Away**

_Edwards such- such an ass sometimes! _Winry thought angrily wiping the tears rolling down her face as she turned the corner. _I try to do something worthwhile for once but noooo he had to be all ass-like and prove me wrong. To think I stayed with his sorry butt last night for him to yell at me this morning, oh he's not going to here- _her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the wall outside the tent. Winry walked over to the area with caution where she heard the noise. Then the wall started to break. "Edward!" Winry shrieked as she saw men break into the tent. The men ripped the tent like it was paper, they threw these bombs that sprayed white smoke everywhere. She didn't see anything, the she heard gun shots and screaming.

"Winry!" Winry faintly heard the brother call her name before being grabbed from behind harshly. The person tightly gripped both her wrist and pulled her.

"Get off of me!" Winry yelled and kicked the person that grabbed her, she made contact just enough where he let go for a second. That's all she need to run away, though she couldn't see anything but walking here enough times she could tell where everything was at. Winry ran towards the nurses supply closet and reached the emergency phone and dialed Briggs emergency line. "This is Dr. Rockbell! Where under attack send as many men- get off of me!" Mid call Winry was grabbed again by the waist roughly.

"Winry!" Al screamed running toward her, and Edward following in suit. "Get off of her!"

"Help! They have guns! Alphonse look out!" Winry yelled helplessly as the man picked her up by the waist and carried her towards the gaping hole in the tent. Winry was kicking a screaming, she would not give up.

"Hold still bitch!" The man yelled at Winry. His voice was deep and full of hate.

"Never!" Winry bit his arm and he dropped her like a ton of bricks, the fall hurt she was sure she sprained her ankle. She bit her lip and ran through the pain. The smoke was starting to sting her eyes and she ran towards the voices yelling Winry "Alphonse! Edward! Make them go away please!" Winry sounded helpless and childlike, she didn't care. They killed already half the soldiers there and staff. She then clashed into a body, arms wrapped around her comfortingly. "Edward! We need to go we need to run!"

"Winry I know! Al I got Winry," Ed yelled loud into Winry's ears "Close your eyes Winry this stuff could hurt your eyes." He spoke loud enough to overcome the gun shots and blood hurtling scream for help.

Winry closed her eyes tightly and hid in Edwards's chest for protection, he shielded her body where no one could touch her. "Where's Al Ed! Where's Al! He didn't say anything back! Ed we need to find him! Edwards where's Al!" Winry said panicked and frail.

"Well I can't leave you Winry! Al can defend himself!" Ed yelled back at Winry.

"You're his older brother! Find him!" Winry yelled at the blond.

"Win i-"

"Go Edward!" She interrupted him. They looked long into each other's eyes, finally Ed started to pull away from her the look within his eyes was sadden, and soft. Winry watched as Ed ran into the smoke. "Thank you." Winry smiled to herself.

"I got you now whore, this time you are not going to slip away." A dark voice spoke in front of her then he appeared when Ed disappeared. "If you stand still I won't have to use this," he then pulled his gun from his pocket, "Now come here." He ran towards her with full force Winry ran to the side and he clashed into the supplies. "Bitch!"

"EDWARD!" She yelled as loud as she could. The man turned his heard towards her and ran once more at her. Winry's grabbed something sharp next to her and stabbed him with it and ran behind him. While running she saw Edward just feet in front of her. For a moment she was hopeful. "Edwa-!" A pain shot up from her back and she fell. While lying on the ground her vision was blurred and she saw a man lean over her.

"I told you so." He laughed, and then her vision turned to darkness.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"Alphonse! Al! Where are you?" Edward yelled for his brother, _dammit Al where are you I need to go back to Winry! _Screaming and gun shots made the moment horrifying, like the battle field. Ed was sprinting everywhere looking for Al when he stumbled on something. He looked down and saw a nurse bloody; she was shot at least 20 times in the back which made a pool of blood surrounding her. The poor women was completely mutilated, her brunet hair was soaked with her own blood. Her hazel eyes were wide open and etched with fear. Ed started to panic. "Alphonse!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Brother what! We need to get Winry and get out of here! Where is she!" Al yelled at Ed. Ed just looked surprised; the question shocked him to be honest. _What does he mean where is she, why would I bring her in the middle of the battle. _"Ed you idiot! Someone's after her why would you leave her!" Al yelled at him.

"EDWARD!" Winry yelled out for him, he couldn't pinpoint where she was at though. Ed did a full circle around to see if he could find her.

"Winry! Where are you?" Ed called out. He could see Alphonse just barley, he was also circling around and franticly searching for her.

"Edwa-!" Her voice was cut off, but it was closer. She didn't yell anymore, nothing came towards him. That scared him more than anything.

"Brother!" Al yelled at pointed just feet in front of him was a man holding a women over his shoulders. Ed had to squint threw the smoke to notice he was holding Winry. Al clapped his hands before Ed could but it was too late the man was out of sight, if he use Alchemy now it is hit one of the running nurses. "Common'!" Al yelled to the dazed older Elric. They ran toward the area where they saw the man, but it was quite. Everything seemed to go still. The smoke slowly seemed to disappear into the gaping hole outside. "Ed. Edward, it's the blizzard it's here. We need to seal the hole."

"We need to get Winry!" Ed yelled lunging towards the hole where he knew he had taken her. Alphonse grabbed his arm strongly. When Ed looked back at his brother his head was looking down. "What are you doing Al! We need to get her! What's wrong! Al let go of me! Winry's in danger-"

"We need to seal the hole, it's going to get too cold and the remainder of people will die." Alphonse voice was monotone and empty. He didn't look up at Ed but his grip on his arm strengthened.

"Alphonse! Let go-" Ed pulled tried to pull away his arm again to run at the hole.

"Brother! If you go out there you'll die!" Al yelled at Ed and finally looked into his eyes, "We can't save her if were dead! Now you need to think straight Edward, we need to save these people first! Now seal up the hole or do I have to do it!" Alphonse yelled. Ed just stared at him; he didn't know what to do. He just lost the most important thing to him and he couldn't even help _her. _"I guess I have to." Al said silently and then clapped his hand and pressed them on the blood soaked floor. The temperature went slightly higher once again. Al looked at Ed one more time before he threw Ed's arm out of his hand and walked away to find survivors. Before he walked away, Ed couldn't help but notice how disgusted his eyes looked. Ed knew he didn't only let her down, but his brother too.

_**~1~2~3~4~~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

When Al walked away from Ed he noticed how many people were dead. He saw nurses and soldiers all soaked in each other blood on the floor. The assault only last 7 minutes, but took hundreds with it. Alphonse snapped out of his trance and went to find survivors.

"_Help…" _A whimpering voice called from the right wing. Al rushed over to where he heard it. He saw a woman holding a soldier who was long dead. She was a nurse; her white uniform was soaked with what looked like his blood. "This man needs help…" Her voice was so frail; it was obvious she was hurt.

"Miss, are you okay. Are you hurt?" Alphonse asked in a warm, gentle tone. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a maroon almost purple color.

"I just have a little scratch but help him, please." She pushed the man from her cradle of her arms up to Alphonse who took the dead man and put him on a nearby bed. He then went back to the woman to help her, the "little scratch" turned out to be a huge gash on her side. "A man pushed me into the medical tables and a medical incision knife cut me." She sounded so weak, it was sad to see anyone like this.

"You're going to be okay," Al spoke with a fake smile, and he leaned down to pick her up bridal style, "My name is Alphonse Elric, I'm a soldier. What's your name?" He tried to engage in a conversation to keep her from falling asleep. She looked pale from blood loss.

"I'm Nurse Molly Carson." She said weakly. Alphonse placed her on a bed with the least amount of blood in it. He then ripped a piece of fabric from a nearby blanket and wrapped her wound. "Thank you Alphonse." Her voice was a slight whisper.

"Now Molly I want you to stay awake until I get back, promise me you won't fall asleep okay?" Al willed her from going asleep knowing she would not wake up.

"I promise." Molly said a little stronger but still weak. Al smiled and nodded as his eyes met her half dead ones and then he ran off to find more survivors.

**A/N: I decided to keep writing this story, for now. This chapter was by far the longest so far, and I hope I did not bore you to death :) I don't know if I should keep the new character Molly alive but you will have to see in the next chapter! If I do decide to make her live I might give Al a love interest in the story, maybe…. Now write a review on how good or bad this chapter was! I'm crazy about reviews! :) Next update is on my profile. Thanks to ****FullmetalFan16**** and ShamlessFangirlftw for keeping me going WITH REVEIWS *hint hint* ;)~!**

**~Wolly c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Collect Call.**

When Winry woke up she was numb, and was unnaturally cold. It felt as her toes and fingers had just fallen off, as if they were never there in the first place. When she went to look at her missing digits she realized it was 1: too dark to see. And 2: Her hands were cuffed behind her. Winry's eyes adjusted to her surrounding, the room had a small window across from her and was blowing snow inside her tiny cell. The window brought a little light inside her tiny room, but just not enough; it was darker then the medical tent at night. Winry tried to stand up but was immediately fell to the floor with a pain in her back. It felt like a burning gaping hole was in her back. With her hands behind her she slightly adjusted herself to touch the tender skin; it felt like warm oil was oozing from her body. Winry tried to adjust her feet to stand again but she was slipping on something. Everywhere she placed her feet she slipped. _Is it melting snow? No too cold for it to be melted. Maybe ice, no i would have gotten hyperthermia already. _Winry asked her self mentally.

"Winry..?" A small voice spoke in the adjacent corner. Winry quickly turned her head to see who this person was. Her quick movements made more oil come out of the wound; she winced at the pain that came after. Winry lifted her head slowly to the general area she heard the voice, she squinted her eyes to see a small body. "Dr. Rockbell, are you alive?" The voice spoke a little louder.

"Y-yes," Winry's voice was hoarse, it felt like raw meat. "Who are you, I can't see you face." Winry mustered through the pain of her wound in her back and the pain deep in her throat.

"Oh thank god. Its Lucy," Her small body walked into the small light that the barred window was supplying. Her hands were behind her, Winry assumed that they were cuffed as well. "I thought you were dead, you lost so much blood in the last 2 days. I was scared to go near you; I would have been crushed to find you dead." Lucy spoke in a hushed happy voice, well happy under the circumstances.

"Wait I been asleep for 2 days?" Winry asked in surprised voice.

"Well I think it's been 2 days, I can't really walk outside this damn cell, _they _won't let me," she gestured towards the metal door to her left, "The men keep walking in at certain hours, the times they don't walk in I assume it's night fall and that's only happened twice." She finished. Winry was surprised on how much she observed her surroundings. Lucy was apparently very smart for her age, almost like-

"Edward. Where is he?" Winry started to look around for the blonde boy, she expected him to come walking through the door or one of the shadows.

"What Edward? You mean your friend from the emergency tent? Winry were the only ones captured." Lucy's voice was calm in a surprised way. The look she gave Winry was confused and worried.

"Captured what do you mean?" Winry asked perplexed then the memory's hit her like a ton of bricks. _The tent was invaded, Edwards was looking for Al t-then i was running for Edward but before i could reach him the man shot me in the back._ Silent tears rolled down her cheeks when the horrible images of her friends and soldiers being shot. The screams for mercy echoing throughout her mind, pure agony and despair were ignored as they shot the screaming bodies multiple times. Winry's head started hurting as the images flashed throughout her head.

"Winry, I-It will be okay," Winry removed her hand from her head and looked up at the red head. "We got each other; we won't let anything happen to us. We owe this to the fallen nurses and soldiers." Lucy had a smile on her face, the smile faded and her eyes widened in shock, "M-Ms. Rockbell, the blood we need to move you from the blood, it could cause you an infection." Winry looked down to find the so called "Blood". All she saw was red all around her; she felt the red stuff surrounding her on the floor. It was slippery, a-almost like o-oil.

"Lucy, go behind hind me check what's on my back." Lucy slowly walked behind the blonde and avoided the copious amount of blood soaked into the floor.

"I-Its blood." Lucy spoke from behind Winry. _I knew it._ Winry thought.

"Okay we need to move me, first rip some cloth off my nursing shirt. Can you wiggle out of you cuffs?" Winry figured her wrist were tiny enough to slip from the cuffs. Lucy walked in front of Winry and moved her arms in various ways. About 10 minutes one hand was free from the cuffs. Lucy made her way to Winry and ripped the bottom of her apron and tied it around Winry's waist to cover the wound. Slowly Lucy put her arm around Winry's shoulders and lifted her up carefully. Winry clenched her teeth from the amount of pain she was in; finally they moved her to an untouched area. "Thank you." Winry panted.

"Yeah, no problem try to sleep." Lucy said as she pushed Winry's head on her shoulder. Winry closed her eyes just to be woken up by a blood curdling scream coming from deep within her.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

After searching the whole tent Alphonse found 2 nurses and one soldier. Sadly one nurse died, so did the soldier. Al tried all he could but he wasn't equipped in the medical area, besides there wounds were too great for ever a proper doctor to fix. The brothers been stuck in the tent for 2 days now, the blizzard was still raging outside. It didn't smell of decaying bodies because it was far too cold. Al and Ed didn't really speak to each other after their argument, besides Al was trying to help Molly, the only other person alive. Ed helped too but he had no idea what he was doing besides trying to keep away infection.

"Ed, I think the blizzard is over." Al broke the silence. "Listen, do you hear that. There are no winds outside." Ed carful stood up to listen too. Nothing.

"Do you think I should take down the walls?" Ed asked.

"Yeah sure. Just make sure you're ready to put it back up just in case." Ed quickly clapped his hand together, while Al covered Molly incase the blizzard was still raging outside. Ed carefully put his hands to the floor and the walls came down.

"I-it's gone?" Molly asked while buried inside Alphonse chest. She's gotten a lot better in the past two days, Al successfully stopped the blood flow and Ed did alchemy to keep the infection away and somewhat closed the wound. Now she spoke a little stronger and she's less pale, Al also couldn't help but notice her maroon eyes were getting prettier each day of healing.

"Looks like it. Ed can you go check please, I think the tent is still ripped just peek through there." Al Slowly lifted off Molly to not hurt her. "Sorry I didn't want the winds to carry you, or you know freeze you." Al had a slight shade of pink go across his cheeks; he slyly turned away for Molly not to see. To Alphonse surprise Molly had a sense of humor, even in her condition, but it wasn't in any case rude or offensive, at the same time she was also very kind and strong willed. Each day she refused to let her condition be used as weight to her true self. She brought the only light source to this tent.

"Thank you Lieutenant Alphonse, for everything. You and your brother kept me alive and I'm grateful." Molly said heart warmly. Alphonse turned around to look at her she was sitting up and staring at her hand with the blanket at her waist. Then she looked up at Al and smile full on teeth, which blinded him with their whiteness. "Lieutenant Sir!" She finished with her hands on her head in a salute, with the same smile. Al couldn't help but chuckle.

"At ease Miss." Al smiled at her. The Ed walked into the left wing.

"Its beautiful out side, cold as a bitch, but beautiful." They all laughed along. "The only downside is I don't know how we can get her to Briggs, for 1 it's too cold and 2 we can't carry her in that condition." Ed's eyes wander to her side where the blood bled through just a little.

"Well we can't leave her. How are we going to do this?" Al asked out loud.

"Well how about you ask the nurse who practically lived here for almost 2 years. There's a telephone over by the entrance in the left wing. Major Edward you most likely walked right past it." Molly then went to get out of the bed to help finding it; she clutched her side in pain and her face turned pale. Al rushed over to put her back in the bed.

"You are not leaving this bed. We just stopped the bleeding doesn't mean we stopped the wound from bleeding again, Ed make sure she doesn't get out of the bed and stay with her." Al laid her down and put the blankets over her chest and walked to the exit of the wing. Ed quickly walked over to Molly's side.

Ed stood there looking ahead without making eye contact with the nurse. He tried to make this very awkward on purpose. The reason to that is he wished he had Winry lying on that bed, he had no idea where she was or if she was hurt. At least if she was lying there he would know her condition, knowings far better then not.

"Major, why must every time Lieutenant Alphonse leaves it feels like you try your very best to make this awkward," Molly spoke gentle but with a undertone of curiosity. Ed stiffened like someone put a board to his back. _Well the reason to that is the women I love is gone and I didn't get to save her. Now I have no idea where she's at and looking at you makes it 100 times harder, and I am too much of a bastard to apologize to my brother for being too weak. Now I all I want is Winry. Just her. _Edward thought bitterly being too afraid to speak it out loud to the kind women. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, its Ms. Rockbell. She's all right Sir, she's a strong woman and will not allow herself to be brought down by anyone." Molly looked straight ahead, she didn't know Winry that well but she was the entire buzz around here. How kind, strong, and talented she was. In the midsection Alphonse was talking to a Briggs soldier to save them, by the sounds of it they were on their way.

"I know she is. The thing is _they _won't rest until they get what they want. They will kill her for the information they want. She's nothing to them." _She's everything to me._

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

Molly and the brother have been waiting in the tent for 7 hours after Alphonse called Briggs. Ed and Al both thought something happened, they discussed it while Molly went to sleep.

"Lieutenant…" A faint voice called from the left wing. Alphonse and Ed walked over to the left wing to see Molly fast asleep.

"Who the hell was saying Lieutenant Al?" Ed asked his brother as they gawked at Molly. Alphonse shrugged and walked over to Molly's side, he gently touched her forehead.

"_Shit. _Ed! Get over here she's burning up!" Al watched Mollys face as it twisted in pain. Edwards was at Alphonse side.

"Lieutenant… I'm cold." Molly opened her eyes half way and they were an empty, washed out maroon brown color. Her eyes looked dead. Al was in panic mode not seeing the vibrant eyes he saw every time she looked at him, they looked the same as the first time he found her…

"Molly, I'm going to look at your wound okay," Slowly Al peeled away the blanket to see the once-white bandage soaked in blood. It was so bad it dripped on the bed to make a slight puddle. Al slowly undid the bandage making Molly wince a little. When he saw the wound it was gruesome. It was cloaked in dry blood and shiny brand new blood; it had specks of green on the outer side of the gash. "Molly, why didn't you tell us you were in pain?" Al said in a gentle yet accusing tone.

"You both were so busy trying to c-call Briggs, I didn't even see have the time to tell you. Then I feel asleep cause I was too cold." Molly said weakly, then closed her eyes once more.

"Ed, call Briggs again say it's urgent. Molly were going to get you out of here okay." Al put a fake smile on as Ed walked out of the room and dialed briggs.

"This is Major Edward Elric speaking. We called for help about 8 hours ago, we need it immediately." Ed herd shuffling on the phone and weak timid whine.

"Have you even realized that possible that message didn't get through, maybe Drachma tapped into Briggs line." A rough accented voice spoke on the other side of the phone. Ed Herd more whineing on the other side and shuffling.

"Who the hell is this!" Ed yelled into the phone. These are the bastards that made this all happen; they made this war far worse than it should be. Ed wanted revenge.

The voice laughed a low quite laugh "Me? Oh I'm just the guy that gets the pleasure to beat the shit out of you girlfriend." The man started to laugh again. More shuffling happened and the whining in the background got louder until the Ed could hear what the crying women was saying.

"Edward! Help! Edwar-!" The voice got cut off by what sounded of a fist.

The voice that had been hit was Winry, and Ed was sure of it.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I just started school and I'm been to the ears with homework. I actually been writing this for about 2 weeks slowly but I had to rewrite the whole thing because it was a bit dry. I can't not update for 3 week and give you something that has no **_**umpf **_**in it! :) I hope you guys liked it! I will see when I can update next, but it might be a while sorry :) Don't give up on me people! And if you happen to notice grammar or spelling errors let me know, I couldn't get this back in time from my beta reader. No hard feelings for my beta I understand we are all busy :)**

**~Wolly c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Thoughts**

"Edward! What the hell is wrong with you!" Alphonse screamed with anger he could not even fathom.

"Listen here you bastards, lay one figure on her I will kill all you! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! Say something! Where is she! Bring her back! TALK TO ME DAMMIT!" Edward yelled so loud into the phone his throat was burning, he knew that they hung up. He just wanted answers where Winry was at, all he wanted was her. It pained him to imagine how hard they hit her, what else have they done to her? She sounded so scared, is she alone? Did they take anyone else?

"Edward! What's wrong! Stop yelling!" Alphonse screamed for his brother's attention. Edward slowly put his arm to the side, and the phone slipped out of his hands. His head was tilted down with the shadow of his hair blocking his eyes.

"Alphonse, we have to leave. Briggs has no idea where we are, we stay in here we are good as dead. They tapped into the phone line, I don't know how long but I think for a while." Ed didn't look up once, still in shock of what he heard. Ed decided not to tell Al what they did to her, it pained him to recall the last minute of his life.

"What, no, no. We can't bring Molly out there; s-she's to hurt to even stand, let alone walk." _What is he saying, he knows she too hurt. _

"I'm so sorry Al, but we must risk it. We will carry her, but we can't stay here. Al, I don't know what to say besides we _need _to leave. Please brother, please." Edward pleaded; he wasn't going to leave his brother if he decided to stay.

Al had to think long and hard about this decision, if they left now Molly might die. If they stay here she _will _die, should we wait or risk it? "How far do you think the walk is?" Edward lifted his head and smiled.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

Pain. Pain. Pain. _Pain. _

When Winry woke up she was in a medical area, the smell of Clorox wafted through her nose. The smell was familiar, like the hospital she trained in for a nursing degree after she signed up. _Am I home? Did Edward save me? _The thought made her eyes shoot open. Looking around she was on a medical table, it was white room. There was a bright light above her, medical equipment was surrounding her, and she realized she was lying on her stomach.

"Hello." A man said behind her, she instantly froze. "You are awake. Great! Oh I am Dr. Malik. I suppose your Winry Rockbell? You're in the medical profession also?" His voice was kind and non-threating.

"Yes, I am. Why am I here?" Winry said with venom etched in every word.

"Well for one when the Captain hit you he though he killed you. I hate that bastard; even if you are part of the enemy no one should _ever _hit a woman like that. I just had to look after you until you woke up." This man sounded kind, Winry had a feeling he didn't want to be here. "I couldn't help but notice the wound inflicted on your back, may I take a look?" His voice was honey sweet; she knew he wanted to help. Winry slowly nodded her head yes.

He peeled back her shirt with caution, he gasped when he finally peeled over the wound. "What I don't understand is how you are still alive? I need to stich this up and you need to be in my watch for a few days." He walked around and winked at her with the gray metallic eyes he had. "I will be right back miss, stay right here okay." He smiled with a bright gleam in his teeth. About ten minutes he returned. "So this is what they said, I may stich you. I cannot use any numbness though, so u must to feel everything. You know what I say though? Screw them." He smiled again and walked down to her feet when he came back he had a shot. "This might pinch but you won't feel a thing after Hun." He finished in about 20 minutes.

"You feel alright?" Winry nodded.

"Malik!" An angry voice yelled from behind the door ahead. Winry froze again; all her trust was lost in this man. He was a part of the enemy; he was a part of what almost killed her. "Malik! You come out her now before I tear this door down!" The voice was dark and rough.

"Shit, bye-bye" He told her and then he swiftly went out of the door and locked it. Winry was completely alone; her thoughts were free to wonder.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"Ow."

"I'm sorry Molly, are you somewhat comfortable?" Alphonse asked the brunette in his arms. She smiled and nodded slightly. "Are you warm enough? Do need more blankets? How about my jacket? Do you-" Molly put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Lieutenant I'm fine." She said weakly with another smile. Al knew she was fading and the faster they leave the faster he would get her to safety.

"Al. You guys ready?" Ed said walking in to the room.

"Yeah, Molly said that the fort is about 1 mile away. If we walk fast and there isn't a lot of snow we should get there in about 30 minutes." Alphonse hoped they would get there sooner, but he knew it would take much longer than 30 minutes. It would take maybe 70 minutes if he was lucky, the snow had to be high pilled high and the cold was going to affect them; especially Molly. Al sighed and looked down at Molly in his arms; her skin is flawless and pale. Her eyes were closed slightly and she was breathing at a slow pace. They needed to leave now. "Let's go."

Edward opened the tent and was the first to step out. Al covered Molly's face with the blankets that were lying on her, and then he followed his brother. The snow was a good 7 feet high but Ed already made a tunnel in the jam packed snow. "Al I know what you're thinking, but this is the fastest way to get through it." Ed took the words out of Alphonse mouth. "Molly said it was a straight shot east right?"

"Yeah, they were trained to know that in case of an occurrence happened like this." Al spoke from his mind. They started walking.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

While Ed walked he let his thoughts wander, any direction his thoughts took they ended at the same point. Winry. He thought of how perfect her neck is, how beautiful her eyes shined even through the worse. He wished deep down she was next to him for support. But she wasn't, and that was the only thought that kept him moving.

"…Anyways brother what are you thinking about? Assuming you just about tuned me out for the last 30 minutes." Al broke his chains of thoughts. Ed didn't even notice his brother speaking, in fact he didn't notice anything beside his thoughts, and he even forgot where he was at. Ed glanced up at his surrounding, cleaned cut snow all around him. When he looked ahead he saw black, as if they were walking into a worm hole. "Hello? Brother?" AL walked up besides Ed, Molly's shoe brushed against his arm.

"Do you want me to carry her? Is she too heavy?" Ed asked lamely as an excuse. Al sighed and gave Ed an annoyed look.

"'Do you want me to carry her?' come on Ed. Really? That's the only conversation you can think of. Why do I even bother talking to you?" Al shook his head and stared at Molly's blanket covered face. "Winry's my friend too, and I'm worrying just as much; but Ed right now I'm focusing on saving her. The only person we can right now. Winry will be fine I promise. After we get to Briggs, eat a full meal, and then I check on her, I promise I will be with you 100% of the time trying to save her. Now can you please try to engage in conversation your making this more depressing then it should be." Al finished and looked up at his brother looking for some sort of change in his facial expression.

Ed understood his brother completely, he just couldn't accept it. He knew for now though he was right. "Yeah, I guess." Ed stopped fiddling with his fingers and looked at his brother in the eyes for the first time in a while. Then he looked how gently he was holding the sleeping women in his arms. "So Al, what's the deal with Molly? You seem to love to hang around her." Ed said with a mischievous tone. He has been noticing his brother being very gentle around her for the last couple of days.

"You know what? How about that snow? White isn't it?" Al turned his face from his brother feeling his blush come along. Ed couldn't help but start laughing at Al, he caught him red handed.

So did the people in front of them holding guns to their face.

**A/N: Hey guys long time no type. Yes I know I have been a bad updater and I horribly sorry for that. And I am also sorry for this lame chapter, I haven't lost it but I am in a bit of a writer's block. I am not even going to bother estimating when my next update will be but I think it will be up in 6 weeks, maybe. Once again sorry and sorry for the lame chapter but I had to make sure to post something to show I haven't gave up on the story, or you guys :) I hope you haven't given up on me ether. If you did I understand, my lack of typing has been an issue. I will try my best to update sooner then this. If you see any mistakes sorry I didn't run this by my AMAZING beta reader, I wanted to post it ASAP. Love you all :)**

**~ Wolly c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: It Begins**

When I walked into the room it felt like home. I smelted the warm oil on the floor, the sweet smell of cinnamon, and the earthy smell of dirt. Home.

"Granny!" I called as I walked in; I threw my coat on the rack and undid my hair. "Granny?" When I made my way into the kitchen the scenery changed. It dropped 20 degrees and I was standing in a middle of a blizzard. I wish I would have kept my coat on now. When I looked in front of me I saw a blond head, the only one I have ever loved. "Edward! Help me!" I ran out to the blond whom I can barely see in the middle of the blizzard. Strangely the weather seemed to warm up 10 degrees while running to him, the snow calmed down and thinned out. The sun came out and when I finally went to touch his shoulder. The man who turned around was not Edward, he was evil.

"Oh hello my dear." His tone was icy and had an unspeakable terror embedded into it. "Now are you going to come easy or will I have to force you?" the sky turned dark and the white snow became black like ash. He gripped my shoulder roughly and tried to push me down. I scream for Edward but nothing came out, my voice was mute. He kneed me hard in the ribs and I fell into the black snow, but I never touched the ground. I was falling endlessly into the dark snow, and then I could scream when it was too late.

"Winry! Ms. Rockbell!" A voice called from the darkness.

Winry felt her shoulders being grabbed again "Get off of me! Don't touch-" Then she opened her eyes to see the stellar gray ones in front of her. Winry felt sweat trickle down the side of her face and her heart begin to slow down.

"You aright hun? It was just a bad dream." Dr. Malik spoke softly to her; he put a cold rag on her neck and smoothed her hair out.

"No it's not a bad dream, you're just in it without knowing," Winry mumbled under her breath. She tucked her hair behind her ears and breathed in. No cinnamon. No oil. Not home. Winry sighed in disappointment. "Where's Lucy?" She been wondering about her for a while but she never had the courage to ask.

"The skinny ginger? Well she should be in the cell still. Or she is being interviewed…" His voice trailed off darkly and turned away to fiddle with something on the table.

"What… why did that sound wrong?" Winry went to stand but her back ended up hurting again. _Well I guess the numbing stuff wore off I'm going to do this sitting. _She thought. "Well spill it."

"Alright I'll _spill it. _Don't freak out but she is most likely being torched for information about the base. That's partly why I'm keeping you here so they won't do that to you. Yours will mostly be much worse because you're a higher nurse official. And you know the Fullmetal Alchemist." When he finished Winry felt so much anger that he was keeping her safe and sound while that poor little girl was facing hell. She went to yell at him the looked at his face clearly, he seemed _familiar._

"Why do you-" Winry started then a pounding at the door interrupted her. She froze and stared at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Open the door dammit! Is she in here! Open the God Damn door now!" A heavy voice yelled behind the cold metal door, Winry looked at the doctor again. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes then he walked to the door and opened it slowly. The man busted in and walked right past the kind doctor and straight for Winry. "Listen here bitch. This pansy ass isn't going to save you no longer. You ether come with us on your own or we will make you. Your choice." Winry stared at him with cold hated eyes as she slowly stood up against the pain welting in her back and walked to the door. "Never mind I chose for you." Just then he kicked her hard in the back and sent her flying right in the door frame.

Winry sat there curled up in pain unable to move, she's pretty sure her stiches reopened. Then she heard footsteps walk to her. The man crouched down to her face and whispered, "You had enough yet?" he stared at her with lifeless eyes.

Winry spit right into his eye then said, "Have you?" With that remark the man grabbed her hair and dragged her down the hall way to a dark room with one chair. And plenty of ropes.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"Put your hands up! Get on your knees! Now!" The men in white yelled at the trio. Edward lifted his hands up and went to his knees while staring at the men. The men then turned their heads to Alphonse. "Drop what you are holding, raise and your hands and get to your knees!" they yelled again.

"I have an injured woman from the nursing aid tent from the invasion four days ago. I am Lieutenant Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Major Edward Elric." Alphonse looked at them the entire time and dropped to his knees carefully holding Molly. Ed ad Al both were praying that they would believe them; they made it this far to be stopped 20 feet away from Briggs.

"The Fullmetal alchemist? Show your watch." One man in white stated. Edward stood up stepped forward and reached into his pocket to get his cold pocket watch out. He showed the watch to the man and he stared at it for a while. "Come along. We will direct you to Brigadier General Armstrong." Al stood up and walked forward to the men Ed flowed behind silently.

"Hey Molly look we made it." Al gently shook Molly in her arms. "Hey Molly look." He shook her a little harder. Nothing. "Molly? Molly! Molly! Ed she's not moving!" Al yelled at Edward, he quickly walked to his brother and checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but faintly we need to get her to the hospital fast. How far are we?" Ed asked in a rushed voice to the men.

"Just right here Major. I need to punch in a code then we are in," the man punched in the code in the small box thing, "Hurry come in if you want this women to live." The brothers practically ran in the fort and handed her off to a doctor in the hospital.

"We need to go in immediate surgery get me a bed and take her to the ICU unit." The bed came faster than anyone could blink the doctor put her on the bed and placed and oxygen mask on her mouth and nose. Then rushed her out down the hall way.

"Wait! No! Where are you taking her! Stop! Molly!" Al yelled down the sterile hall ways, he took a step forward to pursue the group of people then he felt a hard clap of a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him at his brother he had pained eyes and a frown painted on his face.

This was Edwards's time to be the older brother. "Let her go. We must wait."

This would be the longest wait.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

Winry spit blood out of her mouth. Two hours of constant beating and she didn't think she could take anymore before she passed out from the pain. She basically stopped listening to the man after he broke a rib with a batter weapon. It hurt to breath.

"… If you think we're not going to kill your precious Edward without your help your wrong. So tell us what you know and maybe we will kill him quick. How 'bout that?" she looked up at the man who spoke. He had pale blue eyes, pale skin and a scare running over his right eye down to his chin. _He even looked evil _she thought sourly. Winry glared at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"You're never going to catch him. He's too smart for your ugly ass anyways!" Winry shouted at the man with the scar. Before she could add another witty comment he picked her up from her long blond hair and brought her to his face.

"Listen bitch." His sour breath wafted into her nose as she breathed harder from the burning pain in her head. "Your comments ain't necessary I could _easily _kill u. See this?" Then he reached behind his back and grabbed a pocket knife with his free hand, "This could slice a gun in half," then he flicked the knife out, "and I bet it could do worse to your pretty pink cheeks. Shall we see?" before Winry could reply he cut a long streak along her cheek. Winry shrieked in pain and he dropped her flat on her face. "Get up." Winry couldn't get up because her hands were tied behind her back and she was still seated. "I said get up!" The man kicked her in the ribs Winry instantly coughed up blood.

"I can't!" Winry cried after her coughing fit was done. She wiggled on the floor trying to get up before another kick was heading to her.

"Fine. Your session is done for the day anyway." He grabbed her hair to sit her up. Winry felt the blood from her cheek pore down her face and drip on her lap. _Plop. Plop. Plop._ It did that rhythmically. The man went behind her and did a swift movement with his knife to cut the rope. He cut up her arm as well. "Opps." Is all he said jokingly. He led Winry to her original cell, it's funny she hated that place and now it seemed like her safe Haven. He literally throws her into the cell Winry look at the man with hated eyes as he watched him slam the door shut and enclosing her in darkness once more.

**A/N: I actually have been writing this for a while. Sorry it took me so long to post I just went to Disneyland so I couldn't post it then and I also had a 5 page essay to do so sorry. Anyways I hoped you like this Chapter. I think I'm going to start posting the story more often since my season is done until summer! I'm all your people! Stay with me! I decided to finish writing the story so finish reading or my effort would be futile. Long A/N my bad, but I love u all so much! Review on what u liked and didn't :) read on !**

**~Wolly**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! For now on I don't think I'm going to name the chapters anymore. I'm going to just have first point of view for now on. Alright enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

I watched as the skinny doctor walked into the waiting room. Ed fell asleep about an hour ago while I have been awake since we reached the hospital. Even if I wanted to fall asleep I know I couldn't. Molly lost so much blood the doctors said about 4 hours ago they didn't even think she could make it. I did. Well at least I hoped. Now I will be getting the news.

"Lieutenant Elric." The doctor formally spoke walking up to me. "Molly's awake. Since her blood was type O it was very hard to find the correct blood type for her. Now she will be fine; her wounds were so bad it baffled the staff how she could have made it 3 days in the tent. Without any Medical attention it just bluntly a miracle." He finished finally. The whole time I wanted to rush past him to her but I know it would be impolite in many ways especially since he saved her live.

"That's fantastic. Sorry to be rash doctor but can I ermm… see her now." I couldn't help but want to see her. It made me nervous. She made me nervous.

"Of course Lieutenant," I followed the man of what felt like 20 hall ways and past what seemed to be like 1000 rooms. I honestly didn't even know Briggs had this elaborate of a hospital, I mean I heard rumors but oh man this surpassed them all. Finally the doctor got to her room and leads me in. I calmed my face down and made myself look somewhat happy but all these thoughts were going throughout my head. It was hard I'll admit.

"Hey." I smiled at her when I walked in. She was lying in bed, her bed was tipped up a little where she could sit up but still lay down. The blankets sat on her lap as well as her hands. I couldn't believe how flawless she looked. Her maroon eyes were brighter then I have ever seen them and her hair was over her shoulder with a perfect wave to it. She looked like she could get up and just run out of here. In a way she reminded me of my mother in her death bed, how the sun glistened in her hair. My mom always looked so healthy until 3 days before she died that's when I could tell something was wrong. Even at that age I knew what death looked upon peoples face but I don't think Molly was going to get worse. All there was for her was improvement and that made the smile on my face real.

Molly stared at me with serious eyes and then raised her hand and saluted to me. "Lieutenant Alphonse Elric." Then the teeth showed the prettiest smile I have ever seen. I laughed at her beauty.

"At ease miss." Everything would now get better. Now we have to save Winry.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

I was in so much pain. My tough girl act was gone as soon as he shut the door. I curled into pain and didn't move. Not only did my back hurt but my broken rip and frail body. I spat out blood onto the floor, it was so dark. A silent tear rolled down my cheek and plopped to the floor. Everything hurt. _Edward help me please. Please Ed. Help. I'm sorry I joined the war, just please help me. _I asked Ed in my head like her could hear me. I do miss him and Al. I wonder how they are doing; did they make it out of the tent? Is it possible that the last thing I would see of Edward would be the back of his head? No. I can't think like that I need to think that I will get out of here.

I felt a hand on my head. I jumped but I didn't have the energy to move anymore. "Winry? A-are you okay?" Lucy. I turn my head up to see the outline of a small girl.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" I ask fast and sit up. Trying to sit up was a painful process but it was possible. I tried to see her eyes; I really couldn't so I just looked at the general direction they were at. From what I could see is that she looked fine but I could really only see her outline so I was one hundred percent sure. I wasn't one hundred percent sure about anything anymore.

"No. When they took you that was the last I saw of them. I think they forgot about me. They didn't even come and feed me." She paused to catch her breath. When she spoke she spurred everything out like it was poison in her mouth. "What about you? I was so scared they killed you. I heard you scream but that was the last I heard of you. Then everything was quiet. I- I didn't know what happened I thought they killed you. Oh Winry!" she flung her arms over my neck and sobbed. I was in pain but I just felt so bad for her I let her cry on me. She's been through too much without a friend. "Oh Winry. I'm sorry I forgot all about your wounds," she sprung from me like I was about to explode. I saw her hand go up to her face a wipe some tears away. "How bad do you hurt? I'm sorry I'm crying about poor little me while you almost got killed. Wheat did they do you?" She switched her tone of her voice from sadness to helping matter. Every once in a while I saw her wipe more tears flowing down her face. I didn't want to tell her my injuries so I lied.

"Oh I'm not that bad. I mean maybe a bruised rip or a little cut." I bit the inside of my cheek hoping she didn't see through me. As I said she is very intelligent. Lucy snatched my arm and looked it over from what she could see. She used her index finger to search for any wounds. I flinched when her finger when near the tender area where the knife gashed me.

"Liar." She said simply and ripped a piece of her clothing to wrap around my arm. "Now are you going to make me prick and poke every inch of your body to find injuries or are you just going to tell me to save us both some time?" she spoke strongly as if I was the young child.

"I have a gash on my cheek, broken rip, and the gun wound on my back reopened. There are plenty of bruises when he hit, pushed, stabbed, and threw me." I looked at her and I saw her jaw dropped. She quickly shut it once more.

"Winry how did you go through all that? I didn't even think they could do that to a prisoner." She said sadly.

"Lucy, you need to understand we are not _their_ prisoners. We are there game all they want with us is information. We are here for them to play with and torcher. That's it. We are nothing to them but a book full of information about Briggs. They will want me more then you because of my friend. So you shouldn't be hurt much." I had to tell her the truth. "That's most likely why they left you here to see if I gave any hint how much you knew, since I didn't they didn't bother with you." Yes the truth hurt but it had to be said to save her life. "You need to know it imperative that you do not tell them anything. No matter what. Got it?"

"Yes. But why us? Why didn't they just grab your friend and his brother if they wanted them so bad?" Lucy asked me. That was a good question why didn't they just grab them? Then I realized why they didn't.

"Were the bait. They want Ed here."

**A/N Sorry guys for the short chapter! And it wasn't really good. :/ But I needed to get out another chapter. Thanks for being there guys! Next chapter should be out Monday or Tuesday after Christmas. Remember to review how you felt about the chapter. If you don't like something tell me and I'll try to fix it. Happy Christmas all! :)**

**~Wolly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When I woke up I couldn't remember how I got into a hospital waiting room, the only thing that was recognizable was the drool drying on my cheek and the soreness in my lower back from the hard chairs. I looked to my left and noticed Alphonse wasn't there, at first I started to panic thinking he was taken as well. When I looked up her was standing there with two cups of coffee. He looked pleasant but not necessarily happy.

"Look, the princess is awake," Alphonse spoke smugly sitting next to me with a sigh. "She's awake." He said promptly handing the cup to me.

"Thanks," I said taking the cup, "How does she look? Better? Worse?" I took a sip of the hot beverage and felt my tongue burn. I tore the hot liquid from my skin faster than anyone could blink. "Dammit Al! Why didn't you tell me this was going to be so hot!" I yelled quickly feeling my temper boil over any other emotion.

"I thought you would figure, anyway. She looks so much better, the doctors said it was a miracle she survived the bacteria and blood loss for 3 whole days," He looked down at the cup in his hands with a sad expression. "Without you I-I don't think she would have made it. Thanks Ed." I put my hand on his shoulder trying to get the best brotherly and strong face my body could muster.

"I had to help somehow; I left you alone in the beginning. I'm sorry for being an ass. I was in shock they took her," I laughed breathy "I almost wished Molly was Win- _her _so I could at least know where the hell she was and what was happening to her." It hurt me to say her name; it hurt me to even talk about the unknown regarding to her. I felt my chest ache with the chronic pain I feel when I think of her. I take my hand off his shoulder and intertwining it with my own that sat in my lap. "I have to find her, I can wait any longer."

"Good when do we leave?" his question startled me. I didn't think he would leave Molly. I guess he saw the look on my face. "I told you, after we get Molly to safety, _we _would find her." I watched as Al rose to his feet. I couldn't help but smile; I finally got my brother back.

"Say goodbye to her, and explain your reasoning." I told him knowing Wi- _she _hated how I would always leave without explanation of where I was going. That is the only reason why we were in this situation.

"Already did, now let's go." Al said while gesturing for me to get up. I rose to his face, I'm only taller then him by 1-2 inches.

"First things first. Mustang." Then we walked away to our new adventure to find our childhood friend.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"Stop! Get off her! No!" I scream on the top of my lungs as they tried to pry away my only friend. "Lucy! Stop! She doesn't know anything! Please no!" I pleaded; you could hear the pathetic urgency in my voice, it cracked from the cold. I finally had the energy to stand against the pain all over my body. All the anger, adrenalin, and self-pervasion moved in at once. I pulled back my fist and stuck the six foot man in his face, he was obviously wasn't expecting a tiny and weak girl, such as myself, to do something so stupid and risky. I hit him in the nose; he stumbled backwards slightly and put his hand to his nose. In his other arm he was holding Lucy like a bag of flower. I could see in the dim light the open door provided a red oily substance on the back of his hand. He dropped Lucy quickly and rushed up to me. I backed up like a scared dog about to be hit by his owner.

"How dare you!" He shouted at me, his voice was low and raspy. He still came at a dangerly fast pace, he finally got me to the corner of the tiny cell. I crouched down in an upward fetal position. I felt his giant hand clutch my throat lifting me up to his eyes, my hand instinctively went to pry his hand off. My fingers looked so fragile next to his giant ones. My head felt all prickly from the lack of air getting to it, I tried to scream but I didn't have air to do so, instead I make these horrible noises my patents made while dying. Death. It didn't seem too bad anymore. _Edward. _His name floated by in my head. His name gave me the power to survive; I wanted to see his amber of eyes one last time.

I don't know how but I managed to screech a single word out. "Blue!" Lucy then stood up and ran out of the room. She knew what it meant instantly; in surgery if someone said blue, which means the patient was going to die and needed help.

"That's right your face is turning blue! You're going to die! In my hands, just like the little bitch you always have been," I felt his sour breath on my face, my head was hurting. He pressed me in the wall hard and squeezed my throat even harder. "Cry, cry. Plead for help." He yelled at me. "Now!" He then slapped my hard in the face, not letting go of my throat. I didn't even feel the slap just the hard jerk of my head. I could feel my eyes bulging and my legs began to squirm for breath. My eyes were closing, I tried hard to fight against it but it was too long without oxygen and it was taking my toll. **BANG! **

I was on the floor grabbing my neck and coughing feeling air rush into my lungs. When I looked up I saw Lucy with a shovel and the man lying next to me clearly knocked out. "t-than-" I coughed viciously, I think she knew what I was trying to say because she nodded her head. She looked so shocked she did that, her eyes were wide open, and then she dropped the shovel unknowingly.

"We have to go, they will be wondering why I haven't been in torturing room yet, and frankly I don't want to be here when they find _him._ Let's go." Lucy said getting out of her shock I stood up with my hand still rubbing at my neck; I loved each breath of air. We ran out of the cell and looked back and forth quickly not knowing which way to take. I finally pointed to my left and we rushed that way. We looked carefully for any of the men just in case we get caught. "We can't escape in you condition right now, we have to hide." I freaked out not knowing where to hide, and then Dr. Malik name popped in my head. I didn't trust him, but he was the kindest to me. That was our only hope. I hit her twice showing her the way to his medical area, she didn't know where I was going but she followed me. When I reached his door I pounded hard. "Winry! What are you doing!" Lucy pulled me away.

I shook my head "Fr-en-d." I tried to whisper friend but my voice was majorly affect by me being strangled. She looked at me like I was crazy, then the door opened. I looked at him and he stared at me and Lucy.

"Oh my, what have you guys done?" He knew by the looks we were not supposed to be here. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he rushed us in. "Winry, I wasn't supposed to see you again until Fullmetal came!" He shut the door and yelled at me. Then his word came to me in a rush;

"_Fullmetal you such a midget,"_

"_Grow some Fullmetal,"_

"_Suit up Fullmetal,"_

"Mustang." I said strongly.

**A/N: A little short, but I couldn't think of any other way to end that chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. Review guys! Let me know what you guys think!**

**~Wolly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean Mustang's gone!" I yelled at the lady behind the military desk. She wore a Millitary female outfit; obviously she has only done office work. Her badge said "Darleen Mason".

"I'm sorry Major Elric; soon as you boys were deployed he went on a mission, top secret." She smiled patiently but honestly she was pissing me off.

"Listen here-!" I was about to yell but my bother walked in front of me and started to speak to the women in a non-hostile tone.

"I'm sorry about the rush Ms. Mason but if you haven't heard the military medical tent was raided and we need to speak to General Mustang very soon," His girl-like voice made her less defensive against us, my muscles relaxed in my face. "Our friend was taken hostage, please Ms. We need to get her home safely, if you could just help us out a little." He continued but my insides hurt hearing about Wi- _her _being held hostage again.

"Lieutenant Elric like I said before he is on a top secret mission, we cannot contact him in anyway. The only person who may know about his where about is Riza Hawkeye-" I didn't even bother listening to her anymore soon as she mentioned Riza I took off around the corner trying to find her office.

"Brother! Thank you, sorry we have to go," I hear Al yell for me "Ed! Stop! You don't even know where you're going!" His rushed footsteps follow behind me.

"The hell I do!" I yelled behind me, I knew this place like the back of my hand. I turned a few more corners and mentally recalled Mustangs office in Briggs. The few times we have been here he stayed in the same place each time. My guess Riza took over the room/office while he has been gone. _Just few more turns... _I thought as I took a right, then a left. I opened the door and saw the blonde cleaning off a gun behind a desk. "They took Winry!" I just said her name; the reality of it sinks in. I might not ever get her back. Hell Winry could be dead right this moment.

"Nice to see you too Edward," Riza didn't even look up, she just continued to clean her _damn gun. _This pissed me off even more. She is acting like she doesn't even care.

"Did you hear me!" I'm shouting now. "Winry have been stolen from me! She could be dead by now! And all you are doing is cleaning you gun!" My anger makes my voice rise even louder, my hand are shaking in complete anger.

"I know." Is all she said. _I know. _The words echo in my head. _I know. _The thought disgusts me that they knew this whole time.

"You know!" I'm yelling even louder now. "You know! Why the hell haven't you done anything dammit! Did you hear me! WINRY COULD BE DEAD! And you- you _people _knew this whole time! Disgusting! How dare you do that to her-"

"Are you done yet?" Riza interrupted me. "Yes we knew okay." She slammed the gun on the desk and stood up and walked right up to my face. "Did you also know General Musting is dead!" Her face is merely inches from mine, tears stream down her face. _Dead._

"_What?_" My brain tried to grasp the information that it just recived, but it kept rejecting the information. _Mustang. Dead. _Finally my brain takes hold of the information and it sinks in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Al finally arrives in the room.

"Mustang's dead." I say quietly.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"Wait, you know each other?" Lucy's confusion was painted clearly upon her face. I nodded my head slowly still unsure if that was Mustang.

"Yes, I am General Mustang. Nice to meet you," Then the alarms sounded letting everyone know that we have escaped. "Shit, good thing I planned for something like this," Mustang walked over and kicked around a few times then smiled. "Here," He pointed to the ground.

"You want us to lie down?" Lucy stole the words out of my mouth.

"Oh silly me," You could hear the sarcasm imbedded in his voice. He clapped his hands together and pressed on the floor. A pixelated square was shown on the ground and he lifted a handle that also formed. "Get in, there's fresh food and medical necessities inside." Lucy looked at me unsure if we should trust this man. I nodded my head and walked towards the trap door and stepped inside, Lucy followed me inside. I looked up at Mustang.

"Th-ks." My voice was still harmed by the choking but I think he could tell I was trying to say thanks.

"No problem, I'm going to seal it now with alchemy. It will be sound proof so talk all you want. Oh and there's a light right there," He pointed to a string hanging from the top of the hideout. "I have to go," With that he shut the door and sealed it shut, encasing us in darkness. Lucy pulled the string and the whole thing lighted up. It was about the size of our cell but much better.

The walls were lined with shelf's full of canned goods, this place was meant for a long time stay. I rushed up to a can and ripped open the lid and gobbled down the food in side. It tasted like tomato soup, but I wasn't entirely sure. As of this point I just wanted something that wasn't moldy and too small proportioned. The light helped a lot; it gave a sense of… _hope? _I think that's the best word to describe the shelter. Everything was white except the shelves and the food. Towards the end of the shelter I found the medical supplies, it was more like a mini hospital. It had everything to band aids to anesthetics to surgical knifes. There was even an operating table. Lucy walked up behind me and picked at the equipment.

"Let's get you all fixed, get on the medical table so I can look at the damage in your throat," Lucy paused awkwardly realizing she really had nothing wrong with her except being a little underweight and bruising. "And any other wound they inflicted on you," She finished like the words were hard to speak; they were hard to hear that's for sure. I couldn't really argue anyways knowing that I was in very bad shape and the fact that I sounded like a dying fish speaking. When I went to lie down on the table it felt like every single injury started hurting. My broken rip where I was kicked, my lower back where I was shot, my arm where I was cut, my throat where I was choked, my wrist where I was tied with rope, my face where they hit/punched me, even my nose where I think now it may be broken. Everything hurt. I couldn't help but let out a horrible sounding noise from the pit of my stomach from all the pain, ironic even doing that brought pain instead of relief.

Lucy took off my shirt, she had to pull a little to get the caked on blood from the gun shot. Lucy gave me some pain killers to numb the pain, it worked wonders. I was still in pain but it was 90% lessened. She rolled me on my stomach and started cleaning out my bullet wound, I felt pain but I couldn't imagine the pain I would have been without the pain killers. "Your bullet wound is deep but it will be alright as soon as I stich it up, how are u faring Winry? Tap the table twice for good once for not good," I tapped the table twice and she nodded her head and got to work. I winced a little when she started to sew my skin but it got better as I got use to the pain. When she was done she moved to my long gash on my arm from the knife. "Eh, this one is real deep. Why didn't you say anything?" She mumbled more stuff but what could I do to object? I wanted to say I really didn't feel the pain because all of the adrenaline surging throughout my veins, but I could barely croak out _thanks _to an old friend. She starting sewing my torn flesh together, then she moved to my bruised and rubbed raw wrists. After that I dosed off a little from the pain killers.

"_You all right Win?" _

"_Yes, I am fine. Ed what's going on, why are you here?"_

_He touched my throat gingerly and traces the bruising carefully with his tough fingers. "You're safe now. Win…"_

"Winry! Wake up!" I jolted awake making Lucy hand jam into my throat coursing pain and choking me a little. I was coughing badly, each cough made more pain surge through my throat. _The pain killers wore off. _I though sourly as my wrist, arm, and back starting coaxing pain into every nerve. I slowly stopped coughing and laid hard back down on the table. "I'm_ so_ sorry! You were trying to talk and I wasn't sure if you were talking to me and I couldn't understand what you were saying, besides I had to wake you up and check your throat-" Her speedy apology was cut short by a loud muffled noise from above us. I sat up ignoring the pain and stared at the ceiling with terror. "W-was that a gunshot…?" Lucy spoke with fear and panic; I was thinking the same thing. I forgot about the complete mess we left up there for Mustang.

For a while we looked timidly at the ceiling fearing to speak, or move. We listened for anymore noises but herd nothing. _That had to be a gun shot, nothing else would penetrate the sound proof barrier Mustang built. _I thought confirming my fears, I glanced at Lucy. Her face was paler than usual. She looked as if she was going to jump at any noise. I grabbed her fingers making her jump a little but she looked down at me, I lie back down and smile so she would relax a little. I then pointed to my throat letting her know to continue on her work to fix me up. She smiled a little and her color was coming back to her. She opened my mouth and peered in with a flash light.

I could only think of one thought. Mustangs dead.

**A/N: Hey sorry guys I forgot to post the next chapter date on my last chapter! Well I'm sorry for that! The next chapter should be out between 1/27 – 1/29. If not I will let you know why with a quick AN page. Anyways, if you like The Hunger Games you should really check out my new fanfics for them! Let me know if you read them! Love you guys!**

**~wolly0330**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean General Mustang is dead?" Alphonse said after about 30 seconds of agonizing silence. I look at his eyes as they make their way from me to Riza Hawkeye's. I follow his gaze and look at her now closed eyes, tears stream down her face.

"He's gone. He's gone." Is what she sobbed as her knees buckled underneath her and she clasped to the floor with grief. Alphonse runs to her side and sits on the floor with her. I just stare and watch. _He can't be gone. There's just no way… _

Alphonse coaxed her while she was still sobbing. We wait a few minutes so she could calm down. When the hysteria slowed down to a gentle sniffle every few minutes Alphonse helped her up and sat her down on the couch. I was never really good with talking to broken people; Winry and Alphonse were the only ones who could really do that, I usually watched their magic work. The only time Al's "Special gift" didn't work was when Winry's parents died, she was so inconsolable. I understand I was the same when my mother died as well. Losing two people you love at the same time is the worst feeling in the world. Hell I might even feel that sooner then I think. _Positive, think positive. _I tell myself and steer away from my dark thoughts about death.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, may I ask, when did you find out?" Alphonse asked Riza quietly, like he was taking to a wounded animal before the slaughter.

"I haven't talked to him myself since he left, but Major Armstrong has many times. Mustang sent me mail constantly, but about 4 months ago they stopped. Armstrong said he hasn't spoken to him ether. Finally I reported it. They said his Squad went missing, at first I figured it was the top secret mission so I thought nothing of it," She laughed a horrible painful laugh, "Then about a week ago they told me the site his Squad stayed at was bombed. They couldn't find any survivors. The called me officially today to tell me they f-found his pocket watch." More tears flooded her eyes, but she didn't make the horrible noises. Just sad tears streaming down her face. "They pronounced him dead officially today."

"I'm so sorry First Lieutenant," Al trailed out.

"Who found the watch?" I rushed out. I barley thought the words before they rushed out of my mouth. Something didn't seem right, how could Mustang die in a _bombing_ he would want to die with honor. Like he would want to die saving a very pretty woman and her children from certain death, no bomb would kill Roy Mustang. It's not his style.

"Ed, that's not really important now. Just let First Lieutenant be, she's in pain." Al said calmly to me. _Are you and idiot? _Was my only thought.

"Yeah, well so am I Al. Hawkeye, who found the Pocket Watch." I said sternly catching her attention; she stopped crying immediately and looked up at me.

"Major Armstrong did." I think she was catching on as well. I looked over at Alphonse clearly confused. A long ago conversation washed up in the back of my mind.

_"Ed! Don't talk to Major Armstrong that way. Hello Major, thank you for picking us up. I presume the car is outside? Are you taking us to Brigadier General Mustang?" Al asked politely._

_"What? That bastard got promoted? When? __Why?" __The major just laughed._

_"All in time Edward Elric, all in time…" Major spoke and then took a brisk walk to the awaiting car._

_All in time…_

Then everything made sense.

"He's not dead." Riza and I spoke in unison.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

"Winry we got some good news, and some bad news. I'll tell you the good news first." Like I can argue. Maybe some good news is what I need to hear, I have been thinking some pretty grim thoughts while Lucy looked and my throat. "Alright good news: the big scary man didn't do any permanent damage to your throat," that's the best news? That the big scary man didn't do any permanent damage. That is really all I have to look forward too. What I really want to see is General Mustang dancing into the cellar saying this is all a big joke and taking me home to Alphonse and Edward. _Edward._ Edwards my good new, Edwards the one I have to look forward to see. Without him I would have died while being tortured, and trust me that would have been easy. "Alright here is the bad news: You can't talk until like 2-3 days, and _rest. _I cannot stress to you enough on how important it is to rest." That's it! That's all the bad news! Hell that's better than the good news! Rest is almost like a vacation to me now, and sleep. Oh how I missed sleep. And bathing, I missed that a lot. I think we have been here at least a week. A week without a bath, that's disgusting. I guess we just have to wait until the verdict of Mustangs appearance comes to tell us that he is alive, and there is at least a small amount of hope we have a chance to make it out. And I grasp that small chance of hope as my eyes flutter to sleep, _Edward you are my hope._

When I wake up I could tell I slept a very long time by the soreness in my joints. I look down from the medical table and see Lucy in a neat fetal position on the floor nest to the table. I turn my sore body and make my feet touch the cold sterile floor. "Blankets… blankets…" I mumble under my breath. Searching the whole place, then it dawns on me. I just spoke without a coughing fit and a horrible noise. How long have I been asleep then? 2 days? Possibly 3? Am I really that sleep deprived? Lucy looks pretty tired as well; I only assume she has been asleep almost as long as me. I hear my stomach growl; I immediately look at Lucy fearing she woke up from the noise. Nothing. I reach up at the top of one of the shelves, when I reach up I look at my arm and see the stiches. There are at least 46 in my arm; I didn't even know it was that long. I recall Lucy saying it was deep as well, how deep? I wonder how much the adrenalin blocked from me. If my arms this bad I could only imagine the state my back is in. My stomach growls again and I go to clutch my stomach and I hit my ribs instead. A sob racks my body as the pain trickles everywhere, I have completely forgotten about my rib.

Whatever Lucy gave me to sleep worked because I don't even remember the pain being this bad. Now that I think of it, I don't even think Lucy knew about my rib. She really couldn't have, I didn't tell her or show signs of any pain from it. Now each breath I take racks pain in my ribs, soon I just steady myself to short ragged breaths where just enough air comes in but not enough to hurt too much. I then try to reach for the stew again and successfully grab it. I really didn't want to move so I just sat down and chugged down the chucky meat and potatoes at a fast pace, in a matter of minutes my figure is digging in the can for more. I toss it aside the now empty can and reach for another can, not caring what it was. It tasted like crème of mushroom soup. It was real thick and hard to swallow, but I did every last bite. I finally found the power to stand again and found two blankets. I put one over Lucy and tuck her in; she squirms a little but adjusts to the warmth instantly. I put the second over my shoulders and walk to the medical area. I find a bandage and wrap my ribs which are poking out more than I would like to see. When the fabric touches the skin pain shoots through me again. I quickly wrap it and sit back down.

My mind wanders to Ed of course. I wonder how he can handle this much pain, he fights when he has multiple wounds. I can barely walk around with a mere broken rib, while sometimes he fights with several broken ribs. The endurance he must have to fight with this much pain. I really want to talk now, since I can. I'm tempted to wake Lucy up several times and finally I fold after about an hour. I scoot up next to Lucy and tap her shoulder, "Lucy, Lucy. Wake up please I want to talk." I speak in a sing-song voice trying to coax her awake rather than yelling her name and making my hands jam into her throat. Oh wait that was me.

I watch as her green eyes flutter open. "Winry? How long have I been sleeping?" She sits up and stretches her arms out above her and yawns.

"When did I fall asleep? I don't remember much," I say honestly, maybe I'm going crazy.

"Well by the sound of your voice it's been two days, enough time to heal," That what I figured "Oh no! Winry! What if the doctor came in while we were asleep! What would we have done then?" She says in a panicked voice.

"What doctor? Who are you referring to Luce?" I spoke truly confused.

"You called him a type of horse. What was it? Stallion?" Lucy spoke while putting her fingers on her chin thinking. What type of horse? Who is she referring too. Then everything comes back to me like a ton of bricks. Mustang was shot! Oh how can I forget that!

"Mustang! Oh my god!" I yell a louder then I wanted to; it hurt my throat a lot. I hold my neck and rubbing it for good measure. "The General wouldn't have come in without waking us, so he never came in at all," Knowing General Mustang he would have woken us up without a second thought.

"Guess we have to wait," Lucy said standing up and getting a can of food.

"Wait for what?" I reply.

"To be saved."

**A/N: Surprise! Yes I posted a chapter before I said I was, this is an I'm sorry for not letting you guys know when the next date was to come out and making you wait almost a month for a new chapter :D**

**Now the next chapter will come out the weekend of the 28****th****. Have a great weeknd! Love you all review!**

**~WOLLY**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Alphonse interrupted Hawkeye and my internal conversation with his high girly tone. I just stare at him with a deadly annoyed glare. "Please?"

"Oh my God Al!" I stand up from the couch and I lace my hand to the back of my head and take a deep breath. "First off do you really think Mustang would die from a silly bomb? I mean come on he saw the gate he could have easily protected his whole squad with a clap of his hands," I say in an attempt of a calm voice while pacing in front of Hawkeyes and Al sitting on the red velvet couch.

"I figured that was a cover up, but why are you so sure he isn't dead?" Alphonse said pushing my patient level to the rim.

"Remember in the train station two years ago when the Major told us Mustang had been promoted? And I asked why and all he did was saying "All in time" with that creepy ass tone?" Alphonse nodded his head slowly fishing the memory out of his brain. "Isn't it funny that Major Armstrong was so involved with his top secret case?" Finally Al found the connection. He stood up from the couch leaving Hawkeye sitting there all by herself.

"They faked his death. But why?" He asked looking at me.

"That's what I can't figure out, beside the point why would they _need_ to fake his death? What could his mission be that even Hawkeye couldn't even know?" I reply and I take the risk at looking at Hawkeye. She was looking at her hand then stood up realizing something.

"That sneaky bastard." She said sharply confusing me entirely.

"What?" Al and I said in unison.

"The day Mustang was going to leave he went to say good-bye. He gave me a hug, a long hug. The General knew the whole time he wasn't coming back," I saw Hawkeyes cheeks turn a faint pink making me think that something else had happened that she isn't telling us, I dismissed it but will keep in my mind until later.

"That means it took him two years to train for something, First Lieutenant Hawkeye was he by any chance involved with the war of you knowledge?" Alphonse asked making the connection slightly before I did.

"No all he did was recruiting State Alchemist," she replied staring Alphonse right in the eye.

"Did you find anything weird that he was doing before he left?" I asked trying to figure out the missing links.

"He was reading books about medical information, when I asked him about it he would just smile and say 'It's about time I know how to fix things without Alchemy'. I didn't think much of it until I found the Trauma Nurse sign-up sheet from Resembool on his desk," I looked at her as she was speaking, "Winry's name was circled in red."

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

We waited, and waited. Two days went by, then four days gone, then seven days. We been under here for a week and the General being alive seems less likely as the days fly by. I know we are going to die in here, even if Ed does come and save us he would never find us. Who would look underneath a dead doctors floor boards for two hopelessly lost girls. At first I tried to keep out spirits up but now, I rather die. I said my good byes to everyone I love when I don't see them again. Right now Lucy is asleep on the medical table, I can't sleep, and too much is on my mind. We found some cards and paper with pencils so I decide to write.

_**Dear Ed,**_

_** If you are reading this I am long gone. That's okay though, I swear. Tell Granny I miss her terribly and I will always love her, tell her to keep smoking her pipe and don't change anything. I realize now that life is worth living, even if the habits kill you of a horrible- horrible cancer :) Tell Al don't let you push him around, who cares if his voice is super high. That defines him, so does his personality. Oh his wonderful personality, I always found it amazing how he could make anyone feel worth the time. That is the best talent any super hero could have, I am going to miss that. And Edward do not punish yourself like I know you are doing. This wasn't your fault I promise. It was just meant to be, I know you don't believe in God but he was the one who set the date for me to pass. On that note. You know I am going to miss you, and I hope you will miss me as well. That doesn't mean change anything you are doing now, that was my favorite part about you, how adventurous you are. I wish I could say a million things to you but words are not going to be right. We will meet again. Ed I have and always will love you.**_

The tears fall in a steady stream down my face, maybe I didn't say goodbye. I hold the paper to my chest sobbing my eyes out. I want to see my friends and family again, I want to see Edward again. I'm not ready to die. I am going to fight until God forces the light out of my body, I will not give up. With that thought I fall to my side and close my eyes, with the letter pressed against my chest.

"Winry, Winry, Winry." I hear my voice coaxed to me softly, I open my eyes slowly. I feel the letter still pressed against my chest, I quickly fold it and tuck it into my pants then turn around.

"What?" I say groggily. I realize the face in front of me wasn't Lucy, but Mustangs. _Mustang! _It clicks to my brain. Without my permission I spring into his arms with pure elation. _Were saved… _I think happily.

"What did you think I died?" He says accusingly to me.

"Yes!" Lucy and I speak in at the same time. "Why was there a gun shot? Who got shot?" The stored words rushed out of my mouth.

"His name was Archer; they found him in you cell unconscious. They brought him to interrogate him on what happened. He didn't remember much besides the fact the skinny one grabbed something and hit him. They didn't like his results so they shot him," I pursed my lips thinking on what would have happened if we were caught. Mustang turned to Lucy, "How the hell did you manage to knock out a 300 pure muscled man with a dinky shovel?"

Lucy smiled and itched her head awkwardly, "Let's just say I know where to hit," With that I could help but smile. Mustang's lips pulled back into a smile as well.

"Why were you gone so long? I didn't think we were going to ever come out again," I spoke sadly remembering last night.

"I couldn't risk it; they all were hell bent about finding you. In fact they sent about 300 men to find you in the snow. They think you stole clothing to escape into the winter abyss. Oh here," He tossed us clean clothing, which I suspect were the stolen ones. "Winry stand here I'm going to get you all clean," I stood in front of him and he clapped his hands and pressed against my arms. I was perfectly clean, I even smelt good. My hair was back to blond and not a dirty, bloody mess. He did the same to Lucy and her red hair turned that gentle wave with a red glow once more.

"I miss bathing," I mumbled under my breath. I turned to Lucy and she nodded her head in agreement. "Mustang, I want to go home." I spoke like a child.

"I have connections, we will be saved. I am no longer trusted here. We need to get out soon. I guess I will need to find a way to finally contact Fullmetal for his last mission."

And with that a single tear fell down my face, _finally we both will be home for now on. _

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay! I have been so busy! High school softball has just started and I been ear high with work! So I'm going to out the next date for the next chapter on February 11****th****. Keep up the reviews! Love you all!**

**~Wolly**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The silence in the room was over whelming. Hawkeyes words skipped around in my mind, _Winry's name was circled in red._It felt like my whole world was set up for an ambush, _my _Winry was destined to capture. All they did was wait for _my _Winry to be stolen away from us, stolen from our life. _And all they did was watch her demise. _The anger started at my toes, went to my legs, slowly trickled down my arms to my fingertips, and then finally reached my lips.

"Hawkeye," A strange voice entered the door that was behind me, my mouth was opened ready to yell. Alphonse and Hawkeye switched there gaze to the door behind me. Alphonse's eye brows scrunched together and his body tensed up in an angry almost suspicious glare. "Hawkeye." I recognized the voice.

I painfully turned around shaking at the man who betrayed us all. "You son of a bitch." I spoke in a low malicious voice as I finally saw Major Armstrong in full view. He didn't look at me in the eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut and his forehead crinkled.

"Edward it's not what you-" He spoke with his eyes shut still, I interrupted him immediately.

"It's not what I think!?" I felt my rage escape my body in a gust, "You God damn lied to us! _You _knew she was going! _You_ knew Winry would get captured! _You_ knew everything! And yet you said nothing! _Noth-_ing! You knew! And you _lied_!" Betrayal was the feeling I have been hiding since I walked into this office. "You lied to everyone! You let Winry go into the war knowing full well she would have potentially been killed, but what's worse is that you let her! You and Mustang!" I felt Hawkeye tense next to me at the mention of his name. Armstrong opened his eyes at the name of Mustang.

"I know, I know Edward Elric." He said sorrowful, it almost made me feel bad for yelling at him. Almost. "It needed to be done, the war has gotten bigger then-"

"Oh so getting Winry captured and Mustang 'dying' needed to be _done_. That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it!" I interrupted; he wasn't getting out of this one.

"But Edward you don't understand the full-"

"I understand quite well! You betrayed Hawkeye, Alphonse, Me, and Winry! You're sick person if you think any of this can be justified by words, just-" This time I was the one interrupted.

"Shut the hell up. He was protecting you and your brother. They are trying to wound you to kill you. And obviously it's working." I turned my head at the voice to see my thought was correct. The woman standing in the doorframe was Brigadier General Armstrong. "They took your girlfriend, yes they are torturing her, yes they are abusing her, and yes they are trying to get information from her. But you know what," She walked up to me and stared at me with cold eyes, "They know she doesn't know much. So why are they keeping her?" The General walked around the room and sat on the couch. Every eye followed her, for a minute no one spoke. "They want you weak, so they can kill both of you."

I knew deep down I shouldn't be shocked but the words she spoke just caught in my breath. My anger vanished at a new feeling, defeat. Alphonse knew they already got the better of me from the moment they took her, Riza knew it from the moment I walked in this office, everyone knew. Except me. "What now?" I asked in a low painful voice.

"Well we have reason to believe that Mustang will contact us soon. We captured a few men on the other side saying they were searching for the prisoners. We are led to think the prisoners are Winry and the other girl." Major Armstrong spoke.

"They escaped?!" Alphonse gasped

"Well yes, they escaped. With Mustang there and a friend like Edward Elric, obviously they were not going to stand down and let the enemy walk all over them." Brigadier spoke matter-of-factly.

"So is it possible that they were not tortured? Even harmed?" I spoke with out even realizing how childish the question was. I couldn't reframe myself once the words escaped my lips. _This is war Elric, stop being a child. _I thought silently to myself. It's time to grow up to preserve myself and Winry.

"I never said that. But if Mustang got to them-" As if on cue Major Armstrong moved to the window which was slightly almost covered with snow blowing sideways from the strong Briggs winds. On the window a transmutation circle appeared on the glass glowing red but not changing the physical effects of the window its self. Everyone's eyes were glued on the Major indicating what his next move was. He clearly was the only person in this room who knew what this meant. He touched the window gingerly and closed his eyes as if listening to a voice in his head. Suddenly as if he was knocked out from a trance he turned to Hawkeye.

"Mustang is alive. He has the girls in the cellar," My body tensed hearing the news, he wasn't stopping there. He was going to explain himself as the opportunity embraced his motives from not being accused by myself. "Yes. I lied to all of you. Under the circumstances that we are at war it was necessary. General Mustang has been undertaking as a Drachma's medical officer to help the wounded in a camp not too far from the battle site you boys were fighting at. It was concealed from snow with certain methods from the Drachma's soldiers, which Mustang was originally trying to figure out how they are able to do such a thing without our Alca knowledge. Then Winry signed up to be a trauma nurse, we knew immediately she would already be a target for the other side this is where our plans had to instantaneously changed to protect Edward and herself.

They want Edward for his knowledge about the gate. They have been spying on you boys in Resembol, which is partly why we had to let Winry fulfill her entry as a nurse in this war. We knew originally she would be taken for information. We used a spy on our side whose name is Lucy Caroline. Her family has been spies for our military for centuries; she is barley 20 but is skilled in this area. Although, her skill was quite well for her age we were directed to not let her into the war until absolutely necessary coming straight from the grandmother herself. At the age around 19 she was induced into the war and has been Winry's guidance for almost 2 years since her introduction into the medical field. Reports from Agent Lucy herself Winry and herself are considered friends and have gained her trust." The explanation rushed out of the Major only pausing once to catch a breath. "Just until recently our contact from Lucy has been severed indicating an attack was soon to approach the encampment. Without contact with Brigadier General Mustang we had to assume she would protect Winry, which we were correct as she followed her into the Drachma quarters. This is the first contact we have got in months from Lucy or Mustang, indicating they are safe but do need some rescue." With a finality of his speech he made eye contact with me. No longer did I feel betray inside my bones but fire to fight on now knowing the truth.

"So are you saying you and Drachma men had virtually no idea Al and me were injured in the bombing?"

"Virtually no, otherwise they would have been directed to take you into capture instead of the girls. They had this plotted for weeks most-" The Major was interrupted.

"So you are saying Mustang is alive? He's been a spy for the last year." Not waiting for a reply she continues looking at the ground and her fists at her sides. "This was a secret kept from me. Why? Why would he do this, he couldn't j-just leave and potentially die without my permission!" Her voice exculpated from a whisper to a shout. Riza looked at the Major with tears welled in her eyes. All eyes were on her, the silence to the room was overbearing but no one dared to speak. "If all this is true, this mission we are about to indicate will or will not invole myself? Or did the General leave me out of that plan as well?" Each word spoke reflects the softness and hurt that was also shown laced in her eyes.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, with all due respect," to everyone's surprise Al spoke first, "I think all of us are needed in this mission regardless of what you or the General wants." Luckily with the tone of his voice soften the request Alphonse made.

"Yes, Al is correct in this. We all need to be healthy for this battle." Brigadier General Armstrong spoke with a cold tone obviously putting no regards to the Lieutenant's feelings. "Everyone rest well tonight, we invade tomorrow. Major Armstrong, inform your soldiers to prepare for battle," She paused turning her back to us and headed to the door. "We end this war, tomorrow."

We all followed her, I approaching up in the rear. I took a look over my shoulder before exiting the room to glance at Riza. I watched as she fell to the floor and tried to contain tears of mixed emotions as I shut the door behind me, leaving her in this private moment or her own betrayal and joy.

**Umm, yes. I am back.**


End file.
